


Whose Reality?

by sabershadowkat



Series: Abracadabra Power Play Alternate Dimension [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow, Buffy & Spike get sent to a different reality - Joss's Buffyverse!<br/>Crossover: Abracadabra-Power Play/Joss<br/>Occurs during the episode Enemies<br/>Lyrics: Rob Zombie<br/>Warning: Includes some BSDM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Reality?

# Whose Reality?

  


#####    
Abracadabra (Alternate) 16/Crossover

 

 

 

 

##  **Prologue**

 

 

 

"Hi Buffy, hi Spike," Willow greeted the couple, her red hair tightly braided against the stiff wind. The thigh-length, black leather jacket she was wearing blew open, revealing a pair of black leather pants and a tight, dark grey shirt. "Kill any of mine tonight?" 

"Nope," Buffy shook her head, her blond hair flying loose from her ponytail. She hugged her burgundy, calf-length coat closer to her, and wished she wore warmer clothing than her short, black skirt and long sleeve, burgundy top. "We haven't seen anyone at all." 

"That could be because your mouth was around my-" Spike began, only to be cut off when the Slayer yanked hard on the leash that was attached to a leather collar around his neck. He dropped his head as the wind kicked up, making his own long, leather duster fly out behind him, buffeting against his normal black jeans and t-shirt. 

"Has he been bad recently?" Willow asked with a quirk of her lips at the blond vampire's predicament. 

"Very," Buffy replied, giving the redhead a wink. "He tried to claim dominance again a couple days ago. As you can tell, it didn't work." 

"Naughty, naughty Spike," Willow tisked, walking up to him and running a red nail under his chin. Her four inch, thick heels made her the same height as him and she used that to her advantage. "Buffy, may I?" 

"Go ahead," the Slayer nodded, loosening the leash. "Spike, obey Willow." 

"Look at me," Willow commanded. She waited a moment, then dug her nail into the soft skin under his chin. "Look at me." Spike raised his head and met her eyes, but said nothing. "Did you try to dominate Buffy?" 

"Yes, Lady Red," Spike answered, his voice quiet and subdued. 

"Did it work?" Willow continued her questioning. 

"No, Lady Red," he replied. 

"Will you try again?" 

"Not anytime soon, Lady Red," he said, a twinkle in his blue eyes. 

Willow forced herself not to grin. "Will you tell Angelus of your attempt?" 

"Not unless you say so, Lady Red," Spike replied. 

"You know, we haven't seen you around the lair in awhile," Willow said. "I know Angelus has missed you." 

"Sorry, Lady Red," he said. "Lady Buffy has kept me...on a short leash." 

A rakish grin crossed his face and Willow couldn't keep her laughter in. "Buffy, your mate is horrible," the redhead giggled. 

"I know, isn't he?" Buffy said, standing on her toes to give Spike a kiss on the cheek. "But he's all mine." 

"Are we still on for dinner on Sunday?" Willow asked. "Cordy and Xander should be here around lunchtime. I told them I'd meet them at the library -- once I tie up the General for the day, that is - and Amy and Jonathan should be there, too." 

"We're on," Buffy answered. "I'll be at school, anyway, trying to make teams for next week's gym classes. I swear, I never knew so much work went into being a PhysEd teacher." 

"Try being the leader of a pack of vampires," Willow replied. "And run a multi-billion dollar company at the same time. Then we'll compare stress." 

"Yeah, but you have your magick to help you," the Slayer said. "If one of yours gets out of line, you can make him lick your boots. I can't do that with the students at Sunnydale High, though there are times I am sorely tempted. Luckily, I have Spike here to go home to every night. Now him, I can make lick my boots." 

Spike arched his eyebrow at that statement, but refrained from speaking. He was hoping to have a little fun with his sire later that night, but wouldn't be able to if Buffy decided to punish him. Although that prospect wasn't that undaunting, he hadn't been with Angelus for a couple of weeks, and he missed the male companionship. 

Lightning lit up the cloudy, night sky and the wind kicked up even further, wheezing loudly through the trees in the cemetery. Willow grabbed the edges of her jacket and pulled it closer around her. The witch had to yell to be heard. "I think I'd better get going. If you see Angelus, tell hi-" 

A bolt of blue-white lightning struck the ground directly between the three, blinding them with its brightness as it engulfed them. 

 

 

 

##  **Part One**

 

 

 

"Slayer, are you ok?" Spike asked, his hands moving frantically over Buffy's body as she lay on the hard ground. 

Willow sat up and moaned, holding her head. "Ouch, that didn't feel too good," she said. She concentrated for a moment, and the pain disappeared as she healed herself. 

"No, Buffy, don't you dare be anything by ok," Spike growled, his voice tinged with panic. 

Willow quickly scrambled over to the couple and pushed the vampire out of the way. She was checking Buffy's pulse and breathing when the Slayer groaned. "Damn, that hurts," Buffy hissed upon returning to consciousness. 

"What does?" Willow asked, barely preventing Spike from yanking the blond woman into his arms. "Let me heal her first, Spike." 

"My head," Buffy told her best friend. "I don't think it appreciated being smacked on the ground." Willow laid her right hand on Buffy's head and worked her magick. When the pain was gone, the Slayer grinned. "Thanks, Wills." 

"You're welcome, Buffy," Willow replied with a smile. She gestured to Spike, who immediately pulled Buffy into his lap and held her close. That's when she noticed the wind had stopped. "Um, guys. I think we just had a Hellmouth experience." 

"What do you mean?" Buffy said, her voice muffled by Spike's duster against her face. 

"What happened to the wind? And the lightening?" Willow asked, looking up into the clear night sky. Not a single cloud was in sight. 

Buffy looked up as well. "You're right. Muy wiggy. Looks like a trip to the Watcher." 

"You think he'll be at the library on a Friday night?" Willow said as she stood. 

"Yeah," Buffy replied, getting to her feet, then offering a hand up to Spike. "Giles told me earlier that he was going to catalog a new shipment of books after he dropped Cindy off at the airport." 

"The Second Slayer is going on a trip?" Willow asked, as the trio started towards the high school. 

"Don't sound so excited, Will," Buffy said sarcastically. "And yes, she's going to be gone for a week, so your pet vampires have a reprieve. Well, unless I find them." 

"Slayer," Spike said, playing with the leash in his hand which Buffy had dropped when the lightning had struck. "I'd rather not go see your Watcher..." 

Buffy shook her head and grinned. "You just want to go find Angel, don't you?" she said as she reached up to unclip the leash from the collar around his neck. 

"You know me too bloody well," Spike replied, a grin on his own face. 

"Go on," Buffy told him. "Have fun. I'll tell Willow when I want you home." Spike gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then turned and walked in the opposite direction. 

"Great, now I won't see the General until sometime tomorrow afternoon," Willow grumbled fakely. 

"After six years, you should be used to those two by now," Buffy said, wrapping the leash around her wrist, then linking her arm through Willow's. "Besides, Angel will probably share Spike with you, like he always does." 

"Yeah," Willow grinned unabashedly. "One of these days, the four of us will have to get together again for a night of sinful pleasure." 

"You are a wicked, pretend vampire, Wills," Buffy said, giving the hacker a wink. "I can't wait." 

 

 

*****

 

 

Spike let his meal fall to the ground, his face returning to its normal, chiseled planes. He stepped over the body and sauntered out of the alley, his keen eyes searching the throng of people walking from the theater for his sire. The movie that had just let out was a popular foreign, art-house film, something that Angelus would attend in order to feed on the lust-filled blood of the patrons. 

Growling softly as an extremely tall couple paused to make-out in front of him, the peroxide- blond debated whether to rip their tongues out when he caught sight of the dark-haired vampire further down the street. With an expectant grin, he practically bounced around the couple and caught up to Angelus, as his sire had started walking away. 

"Angelus, Angelus, Angelus," Spike tisked. "What's a vampire like you doing out here all alone?" 

Angel came to a halt at the sound of Spike's voice. The last time he'd heard it had been back in December, when the peroxide-blond had returned to Sunnydale and kidnaped Willow to do a love spell. "Spike," he hissed, his hands clenching into fists. "What are you doing here?" 

"Looking for you," Spike replied. "The girls went off together and turned me loose for the night." At his sire's surprised face, he added, "I know, I know. Bloody stupid, eh?" 

Angel's shock had diminished and was replaced by confusion. Spike was speaking to him as if they were...friends. "What do you want?" he finally asked. 

Spike shrugged. "Don't care. I got until Red sends me home. Thought maybe the Bronze for a bit, then whatever." 

Angel only half-heard Spike's words, because he was too busy staring at the thick, leather collar around the other vampire's neck. The meaning was obvious and had his mind reeling. If Spike had been dominated by someone and was here in Sunnydale, undoubtably that someone was in town, too. Which meant to the ensouled Angel, whomever had dominated Spike was extremely dangerous. He needed to tell Rupert, fast, but he also needed to keep close tabs on the blond vampire. 

"Bronze it is," Angel said, falling into step beside Spike as they headed for the club. 

 

  


*****

 

 

"Hey Giles," Buffy greeted cheerfully as she and Willow entered the library. 

Giles looked up from a book he was checking in behind the counter. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of the hacker. 

Willow giggled and Buffy rolled her eyes. "I think Cordy's starting to rub off on you, Giles," the Slayer replied. "We had a possible Hellmouthy situation and wanted to tell you." 

"It was strange, Giles," Willow said. "That storm that has been brewing all day decided to shoot a lightning bolt to the ground right between us." 

"Good heavens, were you hurt?" Giles asked, concern overriding his confusion. Last time he'd looked, there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky. Then again, he hadn't left the library since lunch. 

"Just some major head smackage," Buffy replied. "But the wicked witch fixed me up." 

Willow rolled her eyes this time, and continued. "That wasn't the weird part, Giles. After it hit, all the clouds and the wind vanished, like there never was a storm to begin with." 

"I suppose that is rather odd," Giles said. "I shall-" 

"Have to consult your books," both girls finished together. 

"Er, y-yes," Giles stammered. 

"Well, call if you have something," Buffy told him. "My worse half is going to be gone tonight, so you don't have to worry about interrupting anything." She gave him a devilish smile. 

"And if you need me, send an email," Willow said, taking Buffy's arm again. "Have fun researching, Giles. If you don't call, I'll see you Sunday when Cordy and Xander arrive."

The two girls left the library, arm in arm, leaving a confused Watcher behind. Giles briefly reflected on Willow's attire, wondering if perhaps the doppleganger that the witch had summoned to this world had left behind some clothing, then shook his head. "Buffy must have chosen Willow's clothing," he said to himself as he went to start researching. 

Ten minutes later, the library door swung open and Buffy walked in. "Giles, I had a wiggy meeting just now," the blond Slayer began. "I was in the cemetery with Faith, and we met this demon, who looked a lot like a leprechaun, and he offered us the Books of Ascension." 

Giles gave her a curious look. "Weren't you wearing your hair up?" 

 

 

 

##  **Part Two**

 

 

 

"Let's do something," Buffy said as she and Willow headed away from the school. "I don't want to spend my Friday night in the house." 

"Where do you want to go?" Willow asked, her arm still linked with her best friend's. 

"How about the Bronze?" Buffy suggested. 

"What about your students? Willow said with a grin, having had this same conversation many times. "Won't they think it's skanky for their teacher to be there?" 

"What about your pack?" Buffy retorted with familiarity. "Won't they call you traitor for hanging with the Slayer?" 

"Yeah, but I've had sex with the Slayer," Willow replied, giving the blond a wink. "And your mate is a very feared vampire who isn't part of my pack." 

Over the years, the relationship between Buffy and Willow had changed, including their roles on opposing sides. Willow controlled her pack with an iron fist; keeping them in line, and not allowing them to create unnecessary violence and bloodshed. Buffy, in return, ignored those specific pack members activities, unless she caught them feeding. Then it was everyone for themselves. The arrangement worked well, more because the vampires under Willow's care feared the redhead because they thought she controlled Buffy. Which the hacker did nothing to correct. 

"Oh sure, use the sex defense," Buffy teased as they came to the Bronze. "Fight dirty." 

"How about we dance dirty instead?" Willow suggested when she heard the music pounding from the club. There was no cover and the two girls quickly made their way through the crowd of teens. They dropped their coats on a large pile, then made their way to the dance floor, knowing that over the six years, the teens did not think the best friends naughty behavior was strange.

 

 

*****

 

 

Angel and Spike were standing on the catwalk, leaning on the railing, and watching the dancers below. They'd been there for roughly half-an-hour, but Angel had no success in getting any information from Spike about who had dominated him because of the loud music. While they had been there, however, he learned that Spike did indeed think they were good friends, maybe even more, by his body language and the expression in his blue eyes. 

 _Rage in the cage_  
And piss upon the stage   
There's only one sure way   
To bring the giant down   


 _Defunct the strings_  
Of cemetery things   
With one flat foot   
On Devil's Wing   


Spike suddenly latched onto Angel's arm, making the dark-haired vampire look at him in question. He saw Spike's nostrils flare, his eyes trained out onto the dance floor. "Cor, Angelus, look," he hissed, his hand on Angel's arm tightening. 

 _Crawl on me_  
Sink into me   
Die for me   
Living dead girl   


Angel had no trouble finding what Spike wanted him to look at. Swallowing heavily, his eyes drank in the scene below. He remembered seeing Buffy dance with Faith a few weeks ago, but it was not even close to how she was dancing at that moment with her female partner. 

Then he realized that partner was Willow. 

 _Raping the geek_  
And hustling the freak   
Like a hunchback juice   
On a sentimental noose   


 _Operation filth_  
They love to love the wealth   
Of an SS whore   
Making scary sounds   


Willow's black leather pants looked painted on, the grey shirt she was wearing tight across her body, emphasizing her breasts. Her heels made her several inches taller than Buffy, which she was using to her advantage. Angel wondered if perhaps vampire Willow from the other world did not get sent back, but then why would Buffy be dancing with her? 

Buffy looked edible to Angel, as well. The burgundy top she was wearing screamed for him to look at what it covered, and her skirt was nice and short. But what really caught his attention was the knee high, laced boots. He closed his eyes for a second, and he saw the blond Slayer naked except for those boots. His cock pressed painfully against the zipper of his pants as he quickly opened his eyes. 

He should have kept them closed. 

 _Crawl on me_  
Sink into me   
Die for me   
Living dead girl   


There was a crowd of boys around the two, leaving enough room so they could watch as Willow danced around behind Buffy. The Slayer leaned back against the redhead, and the two moved their bodies together, rocking their hips from side to side in an erotic pattern. Willow ran her hands up Buffy's sides as the blond weaved her hands above her head. 

Angel's eyes about popped out of his head when he saw Willow's hands brushed over Buffy's breasts, then travel up past them along her arms to link hands with the Slayer. Buffy turned to face Willow, their hands now pressed palms together and they writhed on the dance floor. 

 _Psyclone Jack_  
Hallucinating hack   
Thinks Donna Reed   
Eats dollar bills   


 _Goldfoot machine_  
Creates another fiend   
So beautiful,  
They'll make you kill   


Angel was suddenly dragged across the catwalk towards the stairs that led up to the manager's office. His eyes were torn from the two females, his demon flaring up because of the disruption, and he was about to backhand Spike for his action. At least, he was until he found himself slammed up against the wall by the stairs, where it was semi-dark, and found Spike's mouth smashed against his. 

 _Crawl on me_  
Sink into me   
Die for me   
Living dead girl   


 _Blood on her skin_  
Dripping with sin   
Do it again   
Living dead girl   


Lust flaring up, Angel grabbed the back of Spike's head and held the younger vampire to him as their tongues warred. He knew it was wrong, but at that moment, he didn't care. After seeing that movie with Buffy, then seeing Buffy dancing with Willow, his hormones were haywire. And Spike seemed quite willing to make that problem go away, as the blond vampire rubbed his lower body against Angel's throbbing erection. 

The dark-haired vampire broke away, his eyes flashing gold before returning to a blazing brown, and he growled, "Let's go." 

 _Blood on her skin_  
Dripping with sin   
Do it again   
Living dead girl   


 _Blood on her skin_  
Dripping with sin   
Do it again   
Living dead girl   


 

 

*****

 

 

"We haven't been here in awhile," Spike commented, as he followed Angel into the mansion. "Didn't know you still had it." 

Angel shrugged, removing his coat and throwing it on the couch. Spike's duster followed suit, and the ensouled vampire watched as his childe looked around curiously. After a few minutes, his hormones and his aching cock couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed Spike and shoved him into the bedroom. 

"Wondered how long it would take," Spike chuckled, as he kicked of his shoes and socks as his sire did the same. With a gleam to his blue eyes, he licked his lips in anticipation. It really had been too long since he'd last been with the dark-haired vampire. Angel growled at him, which only made his smirk grow. "What's wrong, mate? Did the girls' dancing get to you?" 

"Shut up, Spike," Angel growled again, grabbing Spike's t-shirt and yanking it over his head. 

Spike undid his jeans and let them fall to the ground, freeing his own throbbing shaft. He then reached out to unbutton Angel's shirt, but the older vampire brushed him off as he stepped backwards. Angel slowly ran his eyes from Spike's feet up to his face, pausing when he hit the unremovable leather collar fixed around the blond's neck. The younger vampire felt his skin burning where Angel's hungry gaze had traveled, and he knew he was in for an excruciatingly pleasurable night. 

Angel hadn't seen this much of Spike since he'd lost his soul, and back then the blond vampire had been unable to stand. Now that he stood before Angel, his cock hard and erect with only a collar around his neck, lust and hunger slammed into the dark-haired vampire for his childe like never before. Angel wanted him and, despite the confusion marring his brain about Spike's return to Sunnydale, he was going to have him. 

With a low snarl of desire, Angel stepped forward and claimed Spike's mouth in a punishing kiss. The younger vampire got his hands between them to unbutton Angel's shirt, then ran his nails lightly over the ensouled vampire's skin, before shoving the shirt off of his broad shoulders. As the material dropped to the floor, Spike moved to undo Angel's pants, but was prevented by his sire shoving him roughly onto the bed. 

Angel descended over Spike, biting and licking the blond's neck around the collar, then down his body. Spike hissed when he latched onto a pert, male nipple, sucking it until it formed a hard peak. He then repeated his action on the other one, relishing in the sounds Spike was making deep in his throat. Continuing his exploration, Angel moved further down Spike's torso, outlining each of the muscles on the blond with his tongue. 

When Angel got to the thatch of dark hair surrounding Spike's manhood, he inhaled the scent of his childe's arousal deeply, his own cock pulsing under his pants. He licked both creases along Spike's inner hips, causing the blond to jump. With a lust-filled smirk, he allowed his fangs to elongate and sunk them into Spike's thigh. 

Spike growled loudly, grabbing Angel's hair and pulling him away from his thigh. He then forced the dark-haired vampire's face at his cock, making his wants clear. When he felt the cool tongue run along his shaft, Spike hissed again, his hips thrusting up uncontrollably. He loosed his hands from Angel's dark hair and instead grabbed the sheet on either side of him as his sire took him fully into his mouth. 

In the game of dominance, rarely did one vampire freely go down on another, but in this instance, neither vampire cared. Angel sucked and bit and rubbed his tongue over Spike's shaft, bringing the blond to a near frenzy with his ministrations. He hadn't given anyone a blow job in a very long time, but by Spike's snarls and groans, he had obviously not forgotten how. And when his childe exploded into his mouth, Angel swallowed the cold semen greedily, milking the younger vampire until he was dry. 

Angel rose up Spike's body, pulling his childe into a searing kiss, allowing him to taste himself on his sire's lips and tongue. When he broke away, his eyes met Spike's intense, blue gaze, making him thrust his hips against the blond's thigh. He quickly stood and removed his pants, watching as Spike's eyes immediately dropped down to his aching erection. With a gesture, the younger vampire was on his knees and had his mouth around it, causing Angel's head to drop back as he let out a sharp hiss. 

Spike used all his training and experience to bring as much pleasure to the dark-haired vampire as his sire did for him. Seeing his mate so wantonly dancing with Willow had brought not only his cock to attention, but also images to his mind of the last time he and Angelus had watched the girls in bed together. His mind drifted as he sucked on expertly on his sire's cock to the picture of Buffy's face buried into Willow's red pussy, her own naked ass high in the air, legs spread wide enough to give him a perfect view of her dark, dripping curls. Spike felt his shaft grow achingly hard again. 

Angel felt Spike's attention drifting and he grabbed the blond's hair, pulling him up, then shoving him back on the bed. With quick, jerky movements, he opened the night stand drawer and grabbed the bottle of lubricant he was extremely intimate with after every time he'd been around Buffy. Slathering his cock with the slick substance, he maneuvered Spike to the edge of the bed and put the younger vampire's legs on his shoulders. With two fingers, he prepared his childe's puckered opening, reading nothing but desire in Spike's eyes. He absently filed that information away to be dealt with later, as he pushed the tip of his cock into the blond. 

With a snarl, Angel thrust into Spike, his eyes rolling up at the intense pleasure surrounding his cock. It had been too long since he'd been with anyone, and there was no way he'd last. Bending down, Spike's hips arched upwards as his legs were pressed back towards his shoulders, allowing Angel to penetrate more deeply. The dark-haired vampire captured Spike's lips again, thrusting into his tongue into Spike's mouth as he did his childe's body. 

His orgasm went on and on, but Spike didn't seem to care as the younger vampire bared his neck for Angel. The blood flowed into his mouth like honey, giving Angel a taste of something sweet and utterly forbidden. Eventually he managed to stop shuddering and remove his fangs from Spike's pale skin, licking at the twin puncture marks above the leather collar to get the last drops of the coppery fluid. He could feel his childe's erection trapped between them, and pushed himself up to see Spike grinning at him. 

"My turn," Spike said, his eyes dancing in hunger and anticipation. Angel nodded, his face dropping back into its handsome planes, as he moved from Spike. The younger vampire patted the bed before practically bounding to his feet. "Arse in the air, Angelus. It's been too many weeks since I gave you a good buggering." 

Angel frowned as he climbed onto the bed. It had been well-over a century since Spike had last done what he was about to do. Thoroughly confused, he was going to ask what the hell the younger vampire was talking about when he felt Spike's fingers enter him. Groaning at the intrusion, he buried his face into the sheets and gave into the combination of pleasure and pain as his childe replaced his fingers with his cock. 

"Fuck, Angelus, you're so bloody tight," Spike growled, thrusting into the dark-haired vampire's anus. Grabbing his hips, Spike began a hard pace, his eyes crossing at the muscles contracting around his shaft, squeezing him. He didn't know why his sire was so tight, considering he'd been having anal sex with him for six years, but all his thoughts scattered as his second orgasm took hold of him. 

Collapsing onto the bed next to his sire, Spike let out a sigh of contentment, then looked at Angel with a grin on his face. "Next time, let's not wait so long, eh, mate?" he said to the older vampire, who was lying on his stomach. Running a finger along his collar, Spike winked at Angel and added, "Of course, my mate has to let me off the leash first." 

 

 

*****

 

 

Buffy and Willow giggled as they turned the corner onto Buffy's street. They'd spent a few hours at the Bronze, playing with each other and ignoring the boys who attempted to join in. There had been a few vampires in attendance, none that Willow had recognized, and the Slayer easily dispatched them in the alleyway. Now, they were heading back to Buffy and Spike's empty house to have some ‘girl time' together. 

"You have to see what I did with the magickally enhanced chains you gave me," Buffy said. "Spike had no clue what hit him." 

"I swear, Buffy, you're worse than I am when it comes to being a dominatrix," Willow said. "If Giles knew how you  _really_  spend your nights, he'd blow a gasket." 

"Blow a gasket?" Buffy teased. "I think you've been hanging around Jordan...too...much..." Buffy's words trailed off slowly as her eyes lighted on her house. 

Or rather, where her house was suppose to be. 

Willow gasped, her eyes widening at the large, empty lot before her. "Buffy, your house is gone!" 

"My house is gone," Buffy echoed in a small voice. 

Shaking out of her surprise, Willow took control of the situation. She cast a quick search spell to determine if the house was there and invisible or if a spell had been cast over the two of them preventing them from seeing the house. Then she walked across where the lawn was suppose to be to visually check if there had been a fire which demolished the large house or tire tracks to point to foul play. She found none of the above. 

"I don't know, Buffy," Willow called over to the Slayer, who was still frozen in her spot staring dumbfounded at where her house used to be. "It's just not here. It's almost as if it had never been here." 

"But...my house," Buffy squeaked, gesturing helplessly towards the open lot. 

Willow stood and straightened her coat, then walked over to the Slayer. "Let's go back to the lair." 

Twenty minutes later, Willow stood with the same expression on her face as Buffy had on hers. The wind kicked up, blowing Buffy's burgundy coat open, as well as the hacker's leather one. The old boarding school, where Willow made her home with Angelus and the rest of her pack, along with her master, was nothing more than an old, rutted building. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Angel was on his way back from the shower when he heard someone calling his name. Dressed in a loose pair of running pants, he rubbed the towel over his hair as he entered the main room. "Faith, hi," he said. "What can I do for you?" 

"Angel," Faith said, her eyes running over his muscular, bare chest and the play of muscles as he used the towel. "Um, can I talk to you a sec?" 

"Sure," Angel replied, gesturing to a side room. He followed her in and sat across from her, dropping the towel off to the side. Patiently, he waited for her to begin. 

"You know how you told me that once you kill someone, it changes everything?" Faith asked. She held out her hands. They were covered in dark blood. "It's not human, but..." 

"Are you ok?" Angel asked softly, concern reflecting from his eyes. 

"Angel, I'm so scared," Faith said, her voice choked up. She scooted forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her. 

"Shh, everything is going to be fine," Angel comforted, rubbing her back. Faith released him slowly, pulling back so she was staring into his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and he veered back sharply. "Woah. Faith, I can't...I mean, I can be here for you, but not like that." 

"Because of Buffy," Faith said. 

"A late night snack, Angelus?" 

The two brunettes looked up to see Spike lounging shirtless in the doorway, a casual smirk on his face. He ran his fingers absently up and down the center of his chest, the bite on his neck above the leather collar still glaringly visible. He watched as Faith's eyes practically devoured him, making his brow quirk up in amusement. He straightened and circled around her, then positioned himself behind his sire. "Looks tasty. Are you going to share?" 

"Spike, get lost," Angel growled. 

"Am I interruptin' something here?" Faith asked, gesturing between the two men.

Spike flashed her a smile, one of his hands sliding over Angel's shoulder and partially down the older vampire's chest. "Oh, I think your interruption is quite timely, pet," the blond replied. 

Angel grabbed Spike's wrist and yanked him down so he could hiss in the blond's ear, "Spike, enough. Go take a shower. " 

"Fine," Spike sighed, flashing another devilish smile at Faith. "But I'm going to tell Red that you won't share your toys anymore." He straightened and sauntered out of the room, adding over his shoulder, "Maybe she'll take pity on a bloke, and let me play with her." 

Angel gave Faith an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about that." 

"You dog," Faith chuckled. "Hot damn. The King of Purity is hiding the salami with another guy. Wait ‘til B gets an earful of this." She stood and shook her head, a grin on her face. "I never pictured you for a rainbow. Guess that whole ‘curse' thing is a ruse, eh?" 

Stepping around Angel, who was trying to come up with a proper defense, she said, "Have fun with your boy-toy, Angel." Then she quickly left the mansion. 

Angel sighed and rubbed a weary hand over his face, then turned and wandered away, missing a light blue jacketed Buffy standing on the other side of the boarded up garden doors with a stunned look on her face, having heard what Faith said. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Three**

 

 

 

"Giles!" Buffy yelled, banging on her Watcher's door. "Giles!" 

The door opened, revealing a robe-wearing Giles, squinting sleepily at Buffy. "Buffy? Wh- what..." 

"My house is gone!" Buffy exclaimed, pushing passed him and into his place, followed by a stunned-looking Willow. "Willow's, too!" 

"I beg your pardon?" Giles asked, shutting the door. 

"My house. Poof. No more. All gone. Buh-bye," Buffy said, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. 

"A-and Willlow's, as well?" Giles said. 

"It's like I never lived there, Giles," Willow said softly, not really paying attention as she tried to get her brain to work. "I checked for magick and foul play, but found nothing." Her eyes suddenly shot to Buffy. "Oh goddess, the sun. It'll be up soon. Where are-" 

"I'm sure they'll find a place to crash, Wills," Buffy interrupted, sitting down next to her best friend and pulling her into her arms. 

Giles rubbed his eyes and asked, "Do you suppose this is related to-to that storm incident earlier?" 

"Two strange things in one night, I'd have to say a big Hellmouth-yes to that question," Buffy replied, then yawned. "Willow, we should try to get some sleep." 

"Yes," Willow sniffed. "Problems are always less of a problem after you sleep." 

"Giles, do you mind...," Buffy said. 

"Oh, of course not," Giles replied. "If-if you girls don't mind sharing the bed..." 

Buffy gave him a half-grin. "Since when have we minded?" She stood and escorted Willow towards the stairs. "‘Night, Giles. We'll meet you at the library when we get up." 

"Very well," Giles said, watching them ascend the stairs. Then he realized he forgot to ask about Joyce and Willow's parents. "Best wait until later," he told himself, heading into the kitchen to make some tea. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"He's what?" Willow asked, astonishment written all over her face. 

"Gay," Buffy replied, curling onto the end of her best friend's bed. The afternoon sun streamed through the French doors of Willow's bedroom, warming the Slayer's back. 

"No way," the redhead shook her head. "You must have misheard. Maybe you mean gay in the happy definition of the word." 

"Nope, I heard right," Buffy sighed, somewhat angrily. "Angel is a closet homosexual." 

"Don't you think he'd tell you something as important as that?" Willow asked. "Or-or maybe it's some weird vampire thing. Remember, the-the other me? I...I mean, she kinda went both ways." 

"I don't know," the Slayer whined. 

"Well, what did he say when you talked to him?" 

"Talked?" 

"Buffy," Willow said. "You won't know the truth unless you talk to him first." 

"Fine, I'll go over there later...," Buffy said.

"No, now. I give you leave to go," Willow said haughtily, pointing towards the door. 

Buffy rolled her eyes, then stood. "Thanks, Will. I'll see you later at the library." 

 

 

*****

 

 

Wearing one of Giles' shirts under her burgundy coat, Buffy rang her mother's doorbell, hoping she still hadn't thrown out her old stuff. Then again, it had been only a few years since she'd moved out. "Buffy?" Joyce said, surprised, when she opened the door. 

"Hey Mom," Buffy greeted with a smile, standing on her toes to give her mother a kiss as she entered the house. "I need to raid my room for something to wear and to let Willow borrow. You would not believe the wonderful things that have been happening to us. Be right back." 

As Buffy ran up the stairs, Joyce frowned in puzzlement as she shut the front door. Why would her own daughter ring the doorbell when the front door was unlocked? 

A few minutes later, the blond Slayer came down with an equally confused look on her face, dressed in a pair of running tights and a loose, green silk blouse under her burgundy coat, and carrying a bag of clothes for Willow. "Mom? I thought I left less clothes than that in my closet. Am I losing my mind?" 

"I think the clothes multiply while you're gone, honey," Joyce replied with a smile. 

"Oh, well, never mind," Buffy said. She gave her mother another kiss on the cheek. "Love you." 

"I love you, too, Buffy," Joyce said, surprised once again. Her daughter wasn't normally so forthcoming with affection. 

Buffy grinned and headed out the front door, pausing to add, "One more thing, don't try to call, because I seemed to have misplaced the house. Bye," then closing the door behind her. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Angel?" Buffy called out as she entered the mansion. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her yellow coat, nervously clenching and unclenching her fists. "Angel?" 

"Buffy," Angel said, pulling a shirt over his head as he came out of the bedroom. "Is anything wrong?" 

"What? No," Buffy replied. "Nothing's wrong. I, uh, just stopped by to..., er..., ask you i-if you..., um..., h-heard about the Books of Ascension?" 

"The Books of Ascension?" Angel said sharply. "What about them?" 

"Some demon is trying to sell them," Buffy replied. 

"Buy them," Angel told her. "As quickly as possible. Those don't need to fall into the wrong hands." 

"What are they?" she asked. 

"Cookbooks for making extremely powerful demons," he answered. "I'll meet you at the library as soon as I can, to help translate the books once you get them." 

"Ok," Buffy said, turning to go. 

"Buffy, be careful," Angel warned. "A lot of nasty things that can happen if someone else wants these books. 

"I will," she replied, then left. 

Angel quickly made his way back into the bedroom to finish getting dressed. As he sat on the bed to put on his shoes, his guest woke up. "What are you doing up already, mate?" Spike asked, not even opening his eyes. 

"There are some things I need to do," Angel replied. 

"She's got you hopping, eh?" Spike said, a grin crossing his face. "Maybe I should lend you my collar-" 

"Shut up, Spike," the dark-haired vampire said. Spike chuckled as Angel left the room, then let himself fall back to sleep. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"How about the Hall of Records?" Oz asked, looking up at Giles. The former Watcher had filled them in on the information had given him about what the demon had said in regards to the Mayor and the Books of Ascension. "They should have some information on the Mayor." 

"Excellent idea," Giles replied. "Wesley, why don't you go with them and see what you can find out." 

"Um, excuse me, but isn't Wesley the Watcher?" Cordelia said in her normal caustic manner. 

"That's quite alright, Miss Chase," Wesley said. "I-I also think it is an excellent idea. Shall we?" 

"I'm going with Wesley's group," Cordelia announced, standing. 

"There is only the one group," Giles sighed.

"Yes, and I am in it," Cordelia replied, then headed out the door with Wesley at her side, Oz trailing behind. 

"Do you mind if I stay here and help you?" Xander asked Giles. 

"Not at all Xander," Giles replied with understanding. 

In the hallway, the trio heading out of the school met up with Willow coming in. "Hi," she greeted Oz with a kiss on the cheek. "Where are we going?" 

"Hall of Records," Oz informed her as he took her hand. He took in her heavy, brown coat. "Cold?" 

"It's freezing out there," Willow replied, pretending to shiver. "Brr." 

"We could always snuggle close together, share body heat," he suggested. Then added with a sly smile, "Pretend we're Eskimos." 

 

 

 

##  **Part Four**

##  ****

 

 

"Xander?" Willow said, as she entered the library with Buffy. 

"Hey Wills, hey Buff," Xander greeted absently, as he headed to the check out counter with an open book in his hand. He almost dropped the book when he was engulfed in a hug from an exuberant redhead. "Woah, what's with the hugging?" 

"Goddess, it's so good to see you," Willow bubbled, giving him a final squeeze before stepping away. "I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." 

Xander couldn't answer because he was too busy staring at the hacker's outfit, then he was being embraced by Buffy. "You should have told us you were coming sooner. We don't get to see you guys as often enough as it is." 

"Hello Buffy, Willow," Giles greeted, coming out of the stacks. "Did you sleep alright?" 

"With a little help, we did," Buffy answered, stepping back from the dumbfounded teen. She gave him an odd look, then returned her attention to her Watcher. "So, figure out why my house is missing?" 

"Willow, you-your clothes," Xander sputtered, staring at the tops of her breasts that swelled over her top. 

"I know, I had to borrow them from Buffy," Willow sighed, brushing her hands over the black, velvet hip-huggers and white camisole, her black leather jacket completing the outfit. "Not my usual style."

Giles was slightly more prepared for the way Willow looked, but he was still reminded of the vampire-Willow that had graced their presence several weeks earlier. He shook his head and answered Buffy. "N-no, nothing yet, I'm afraid." 

"So, where's Cordy?" Willow asked Xander, jumping up on the counter next to the pile of books. She picked the top one up and thumbed through it. 

"She went with Wesley," Xander said the name snidely. "And Oz to the Hall of Records to find out more on our dear Mayor Wilkins." 

Willow frowned at him. "Mayor who?" 

"That's right, you missed story time," Xander replied. "Turns out the Mayor is after the Books of Ascension." 

"What?!" Willow said, jumping to her feet on the counter in a move she'd done hundreds of times. She began gesturing wildly. "Buffy, we need to find out what happened to the lair!" Giles and Xander both stared at Willow in astonished confusion as she went on. "I think we had half the set! I remember Julia wondering why we got so many books she didn't read and those were some of them! If they fall into the wrong hands-" 

"We are in deep trouble," Angel completed as he emerged from the stacks, making sure to stay in the shadows of the bookshelves to hide from the late afternoon sun. Both Giles and Xander turned in surprise at the sound of his voice. 

"General!" Willow exclaimed, making a quick gesture with her hand. She suddenly disappeared from on top of the counter and reappeared right in front of Angel. Throwing her arms around him, she started to babble, unaware of the commotion she caused by teleporting herself. "Are you ok? Did you guys find shelter? Did you see what happened to the lair? Why are you here in the library? You hate it when I'm here. Were you worried? Have you seen Jordan or Carter or Matthew or Linda or Julia or Diana or Master Jonathan?" 

Angel stared wide-eyed at the top of Willow's head, his arms awkwardly around her. He felt as though his ribs were being crushed, which had to be in his mind, considering the hacker was barely strong enough to use the tranquilizer gun. He let his gaze travel to Buffy, hoping that she would not get jealous, only to see her looking through an open book on the library table, not paying the slightest bit of attention to him. 

"Willow, slow down," Angel finally said. She raised her head and looked at him with tears in her green eyes. "I didn't understand a word you said." 

"That's because you never graduated Kindergarten," Buffy scoffed, not looking up from the book. Three sets of male eyes turned to Buffy at her snide tone. 

"What was that, Buffy?" Angel asked, hurt registering in his eyes. 

"Wills, it looks like it's time to get the old man a hearing aid," Buffy said, a half-smirk on her face as she met his gaze. She then dropped her eyes to the hacker, who had once again snuggled into Angel's embrace. "I'm going to go look around where my house was and the lair before the sun sets. Maybe there's something you missed last night." 

"Ok, Buff," Willow replied. "Be safe." 

"Hey, you know me," Buffy answered with a grin. 

"Yeah, I do. Be safe," Willow repeated with an answering smile. Buffy laughed and made her way out of the library. The redhead sighed and looked up at Angel. "What's wrong, General? You don't seem like your normal, bad self." 

"Um, I need to go," Angel said, disentangling himself from Willow without looking at her. He glanced at Giles. "I'll be back later." Before Willow could say anything, he quickly disappeared into the stacks. 

Willow stared after him with confusion written plainly on her face. She knew not to go after him, despite her wanting to know what was wrong. She wondered if the problem with the lair was what was bothering him. Or having to come to the library, which he despised doing, to make sure she was alright. "That's probably it," she said to herself. 

"Um, can someone tell me what's going on?" Xander asked loudly, breaking into her musings. She turned around and faced the two men staring at her strangely. "How did you get from the counter to over there? Why were you hugging Deadboy like he was your long lost love? Why did Buffy say those wonderful, but cruel remarks to him?" 

"Xander, what are you talking about?" Willow asked, confused. She made a gesture and instantly appeared sitting cross-legged on the library table in front of them. 

"That!" Xander pointed at her. 

"Willow, did-did-did you just teleport yourself?" Giles asked, taking off his glasses to stare at her in amazement. 

"Of course," Willow replied with a frown. "What do you think I did?" 

"I had not realized you-you progressed so far," Giles said. 

"What do you mean?" Willow said. "I've been able to teleport myself for over six years now, you know that." 

The former Watcher started. "Six years?" 

"Well, duh," the redhead replied, stretching her arms high above her head. Xander's gaze immediately shot to her cleavage and she smirked. "Xander, get your eyes off of my boobs. What would your wife say?" 

"My what?" Xander said, his eyes shooting to meet hers. 

"Your wife. You know, that woman you married after we graduated high school, goes by the name Cordelia," Willow prompted, then gasped. "You two didn't separate, did you? Oh no, Xander, I'm so sorry." 

"Um, Wills," Xander said, backing up a few steps. "I'm not married to Cordelia. In fact, I haven't even graduated high school, yet." 

Willow stared at him for a moment, then looked at Giles, who was studying her with great confusion. "Giles? Xander and Cordy are married, right? They have been for five years. They live in LA. You, me, Buffy, Amy and Jonathan were suppose to get together with them for lunch tomorrow." 

"No, I am a-a-afraid none of that is-is correct," Giles replied, replacing his glasses. He straightened his posture and took on an air of menace. "Now, who are you and what have you done with Willow?" 

"Giles, Angel says we need to buy the Books of Ascension, like now," Buffy rushed out as she entered the library, her yellow coat streaked with dirt. "I got the address of where the demon who has them is staying, now I need the moola." 

"Just a moment, Buffy," Giles said without turning. He continued to stare at Willow, who was looking at Buffy with a puzzled frown. 

"Buffy, when did you change clothes?" Willow asked. 

"I've been wearing this all day, Wills," Buffy replied with a frown of her own. "Remember? When I came over to your house earlier? To talk about Angel?" 

"But-but...," Willow trailed off as she looked from Giles to Xander, then returned her eyes to Buffy. "We stayed over at Giles' last night, remember? Your house is missing? The lair?" 

"Um, no," Buffy said. "My house is right where I left it this morning, on Revello Drive." 

"Oh goddess," the redhead gasped. She closed her eyes and said a quick centering spell to calm her unraveling nerves, then reopened them. "Giles, something is wrong. You saw Buffy with me at your house." 

"That I-I did," Giles replied, turning to Buffy. "You were there." 

"No, I wasn't," Buffy said. "I told you about the Books of Ascension, went on another patrol, stopped by the mansion to see if Angel knew anything about the books, then went home to bed. My home." 

"Maybe we have a Buffy-double," Xander suggested. "And another Willow-double, like a couple weeks ago." He gestured to Willow. "It's obvious by her clothes this isn't my Willow." 

"Xander, I haven't been your Willow since you started seeing Cordy back in 1998," Willow said, offhand, her mind chewing over the situation. "And you know the General would get pissed off if he heard you talk like that." 

"You call Oz ‘the General'?" Xander asked. 

"Oz?" Willow replied, her attention drawn to the question. "Who's Oz?" She received three dumbfounded looks in reply. 

"Um, Willow, Oz is your boyfriend," Buffy ventured, a stake appearing in her hand. "You know, the musician who is sometimes a werewolf?" 

"Oh, that Oz," Willow said, thinking back. "I haven't seen him in...oh goddess, it's been seven years now." 

"Did you say seven years?" Giles asked. Willow nodded. "Willow, tell me what year this is." 

"2005," Willow answered immediately. "Why, what year do you think it is?" 

"It's only 1999," Giles replied. 

"Oh goddess," Willow said, then promptly fainted. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Five**

##  ****

 

 

"Time travel?" Buffy said, looking at Willow who was not Willow, as Giles retrieved the smelling salts from his office. 

"That is possible," Giles replied, returning to the main room. "She and the, er, o-other Buffy said they were almost hit by lightning." He opened the salts and waved them under Willow's nose. 

"Do you want me to scrounge up the others, bring them back here to the library?" Xander asked. 

"I think that would be prudent," Giles replied. 

Xander paused. "That means yes, right?" 

"Yes," Giles said. Xander nodded and left. 

"Angelus," Willow groaned, as she came back to consciousness. 

"Did she just say ‘Angelus'?" Buffy gasped. 

Giles held up his hand as the redhead opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Oh goddess, this wasn't a nightmare," Willow said, slowly pushing herself to a sitting position. She closed her eyes and healed the headache that had formed, then recast the centering spell. When she opened them again, she felt much clearer, but not happier. "We have a serious problem." 

"Understatement, Wills," Buffy said. "Or should I call you something else?" 

"Um, no," Willow replied. "I'm still Willow. Unless you want to call me Red, like the General and Spike do." 

"Spike?" Buffy said, falling into a chair. "I don't think I want to know." 

"Don't you know who Spike is?" Willow said. 

"Oh, I know who that bleached moron is alright," Buffy scowled. "I should have staked him last time he showed up and ruined my not-relationship with Angel." 

"When did he do that?" Willow asked. 

"In December, the jerk," Buffy replied. 

"December...what? 1998?" Willow said, her eyes widening at Buffy's nod. She turned to Giles, who was exiting his office after putting the smelling salts away. "I don't remember that happening. Giles, if I'm from the year 2005, why wouldn't I remember that?" 

"Perhaps, like the vampire Willow, you are not from this time-line," Giles said thoughtfully. 

"There's another vampire me?" Willow asked. 

"What do you mean, ‘another'?" Buffy said, the stake she had put away, reappearing in her hand. 

"Well, I'm kind of a-a-a pretend vampire," Willow replied. 

"How does one pretend to be a, er, vampire?" Giles asked. 

"Using lots of magick," Willow answered. "I've got several spells cast on myself, giving me strength, hiding my heartbeat, that sort of thing." 

"But why would you do that?" Buffy said, still not trusting the redhead.

"Because if I didn't, it would be awfully hard to control the pack," Willow replied. 

"Er, pack?" Giles said. "As in vampire pack?" 

"I don't mean a six-pack," Willow joked. 

 

 

*****

##  ****

 

Spike was out the door the second the sun settled over the horizon. His sire had not returned after leaving that afternoon, but he didn't worry about it. Willow had him at her beck and call, and it was great fun for the blond to tease Angelus about being whipped, both literally and figuratively. 

Rubbing at the almost healed bite mark above the leather collar, Spike made his way down Crawford Street towards town. He absently wondered what happened to the brunette who had been at the mansion -- Angelus was never good at sharing - then put the thought out of his mind as his eyes lit on an easy meal. 

As the lifeless body fell to the ground, he dug out a cigarette from the depths of his leather duster and lit it. After taking a deep drag, he continued on his way home. He had a Slayer to get back to before she came and dragged him kicking and screaming back to their house. And he loved to kick and scream, because the blond hellion that was his mate would then have to remind him of his place. 

A smile crossed his face as Spike thought about the years of sex and violence and blood and love that was between him and Buffy. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think she would be with him as his mate. He was a soulless vampire, she was a vampire slayer, and never the twain shall meet. Unless one had a witch for a friend by the name of Willow. 

A feather wouldn't hurt either. 

That memory stirred his cock to life, and he quickened his pace. Rounding the corner outside of Sunnydale Cemetery, he heard the sounds of fighting. Since Cindy, the Second Slayer, was gone, it undoubtably had to be his Buffy. Flicking the cigarette away, he silently made his way towards the noise. 

When he saw her, he couldn't help but grin. By the way she was fighting the three vampires, he knew something had pissed her off, right good. He would have to try and watch his tongue, lest it get burned by her fury. He almost felt sorry for his three brethren, considering Buffy was beating them to bloody pulps, rather than simply staking them. 

"Lovely job, ducks," Spike said, as he moved into view after she'd finally staked the poor bastards. "Wish I'd been here to see the beginning, but Angelus took me up to the old mansion." 

"Spike, come here," Buffy ordered, her stake disappearing up the sleeve of her burgundy coat. 

Spike tried to keep the smile from his face, but he couldn't, as he walked over to her. "Yes, luv?" 

Buffy's fist shot out and cracked him across the jaw, sending his head flying back. "What was that?" she growled. 

"That was you punching me, pet," Spike replied, rubbing his jaw. He then realized his error, and didn't know whether to be scared or to rejoice. 

Buffy's eyes narrowed and her second punch was strong enough to double him over. She spun and kicked him across his face while he was hunched over, sending him spinning to the ground. Without a word, she had her knee firmly dug into his back, pinning him down as she unwrapped the leash from around her wrist with practiced swiftness. After attaching it to the small ring on the collar, she stood and dragged him over to a nearby tree by his neck. 

Even though he didn't need to breathe, Spike still gagged as the collar dug into his throat as he was pulled across the lawn. He knew the leash was magickally enhanced by Willow and it would not break no matter what it was put through, and he had a feeling that fact would be tested. He suddenly stopped moving and was about to look up when he felt himself being hoisted up by his neck. 

Buffy threw the end of the leash over the thick limb, catching the other end. Using all her strength, she pulled Spike up until he was barely standing on the balls of his feet. His eyes were wide and pained as the leather cut into him from the tightness, and it gave her a thrill. Expertly tying the end of the leash off, she yanked the duster off his arms and let it fall to the ground. 

With an evil grin, she turned him so he was facing away from her, making the leash twist once. She bent and snatched his duster from the ground, rooting through the pockets until she found the handcuffs she had put there the other day. When she looked up, Spike had wrapped his hands around the leash and was using his arms loosen the tension around his neck. She smacked him on the back of the head with the metal cuffs, then stood on her toes to snap one around his wrist. 

Pulling his arm down as he tried to lash out backwards with his feet, she twisted it up sharply behind him to the point of breaking. Spike hissed in pain, and she used that sound to reach up and grab his other wrist, digging her sharp nails into the soft skin at precise points, until his hand released the leash due to the nerves being blocked. She quickly attached the other cuff around his wrist, then stepped away from him.

"You know, I thought I made it clear how you were suppose to address me the other day," Buffy finally said, her body becoming tense with excitement. Willow was right, she loved dominating Spike. Her hands snaked around his waist to undo the buckle, then pull the belt free from the loops. "Didn't I?" 

"Yes," Spike said, trying to get enough air into his lungs to speak. "Lady Buffy."

Draping the leather belt over her shoulder, she reached around him again and quickly undid the fastenings to his jeans, then yanked the material down to his ankles. "Do you think that you can disobey me at whim?" she asked, stepping back to look at his taut buttocks and the corded muscles of his legs with an appreciative eye. 

"No, Lady Buffy," Spike gasped out, the words barely audible. 

"How many lashes do you think you deserve for your disobedience?" Buffy asked, pulling the belt off her shoulder and wrapping the rounded end around her hand. 

"As many as you wish, Lady Buffy," Spike wheezed, hoping she didn't make him count, because he doubted he could draw more air in to speak. The leather collar had ridden up slightly, and was now digging into the underside of his chin. 

Buffy smiled wickedly at his answer. "You need to learn to keep your place, Spike," she told him as she brought back her arm and cracked him across the ass with the belt, the metal buckle cutting into his skin. She did it thrice more in rapid succession, then continued speaking. "I am the dominant one, not you. You will obey any command that I give, understand?" 

She could barely hear his response because of his inability to take in air, but it was the correct one. "Good," she said, then began raining blows on his buttocks and the backs of his legs with the belt, leaving bloody marks each time the buckle hit his skin, as she started to tell him about her foul mood. "Our house is gone. The lair is gone. I can't figure out how or why, and it's pissing me off. I need to go back to the library and tell Giles what I didn't find, and to top it all off, I'm still horny from going to the Bronze last night. I so did not need your insolence." 

Spike arched with each blow, trying to get away, as the sting of the leather and metal shot through him. It wasn't the worst punishment he'd ever received from her, but that didn't mean it was any less painful. His legs and ass felt like they were on fire and the way he was tied up was almost like he was in a hangman's noose. 

Buffy stopped whipping him and admired her work. The criss-cross marks from the leather interspersed with where the buckle cut him made quite an interesting pattern. Tossing the belt over her shoulder again, she dug into the pocket of her own burgundy coat for the small plastic container she'd put in there the same day he'd tried to dominate her. 

Unscrewing the cap, she ran two fingers over the top of the clear substance, then chose a mark at random. Efficiently, she laved the wound with the special cream she'd had Willow make for her. It took less than a second for Spike to let out a choked scream as his skin started to burn from the holy water within the clear cream. 

"Do you want me to wipe it off?" Buffy asked sweetly, as she rubbed more over another cut. "Hmm?" Spike was trying to push away from her with the balls of his feet, but was having no success. She found a nice, long cut on his inner thigh and quickly spread a good amount over it. Finally, with an evil smile, she pushed one finger into his anus, letting whatever cream was left on it coat his inner muscles. 

Deciding she'd had enough, she walked around him to look up into his face. His vampiric visage was evident, tears streaming down his face, and he was letting out a silent scream of pain. Her eyes drifted down and she smirked when she saw his engorged penis. He was just how she wanted him -- hard and at her mercy. 

Capping the cream, she dropped it back into her pocket, then reached up and untied the leash. Spike fell to the ground at the sudden release, having not regained balance after being up on his toes. "On your knees," Buffy commanded, as she picked up the end of the leash. 

Spike struggled for a moment to get himself to his knees without the use of his hands, since they were still cuffed behind his back. When he finally managed, he kept his head bowed in submission, the pain from the cream making him shake uncontrollably, causing him to clench his teeth together, his fangs piercing the inside of his lower lip so he would stay silent. He knew from experience that the cream would seep into his skin and the pain would disappear, but not right away. 

"We are going to the library," she informed him. "I shall allow you to walk there, but once inside, I expect you to be on your knees at my side where you belong. You are not to speak to others unless I give you my permission." Her eyes dropped down to his erection, and she dipped into her pocket again and dropped a cock ring in front of him. "And I expect you to stay hard. Understand?" 

"Yes, Lady Buffy," Spike replied, looking at the object in front of him on the ground. He knew he'd gotten off easy, because of what she had told him while she was whipping him, but that didn't make his response any different. 

"Good," Buffy said. She kept the leash in her hand, as she walked around him to retrieve the handcuff keys out of his coat. She uncuffed him, then returned to where she had been standing. "Put the cock ring on, then stand and fix your pants." 

"Yes, Lady Buffy," he said, doing as told. After his jeans were buttoned and zipped, she handed him his belt. After that was in place, he stood still, his head still bowed and his ridges still prominent, waiting for her next command. 

"Get your duster and put it on," she ordered. She waited until he had done as told, then said, "Look at me." Spike raised his head, his yellow eyes meeting her hazel ones. "Mask on, Spike." 

The vampiric ridges melted away with some concentration on Spike's part, the burning radiating from his anus and his legs making it extremely difficult. But whatever his mate wanted, she got, as long as she was the dominant. He was startled out of his pain, briefly, when she stepped forward and kissed him. 

"Come on," Buffy said, after she stepped away. "Let's go find out what happened to our house."

"Yes, Lady Buffy," Spike replied, falling into step slightly behind her and to her left side. His cock throbbed beneath the material of his jeans, but he knew that all the pain would be worth it once he was buried deep inside his mate. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Six**

##  ****

 

 

Willow stopped talking to Giles on what she knew about the Books of Ascension when Xander returned. The former Watcher had decided to wait until everyone was gathered for her to describe what they had ascertained to be ‘her world', and he had sent the teenaged Buffy off to get the books. Her eyes took in the five people who came through the door, and she gasped when she found herself looking at...herself. 

"Oh goddess," she said, rising from her seat and walking forward towards the brown coat-clad Willow. The other girl was clutching the boy's hand who was next to her, a slightly fearful look on her face. "That's me." 

"Um...hi," Willow replied, stepping closer to Oz. Xander had explained about the other Willow, but seeing her in the flesh was very strange -- again. "You're not a vampire, are you? Because the last time I was here, I was a vampire. Not I as in me, I as in another me." 

"No, I'm not a vampire," the leather-clad Willow replied. Then she smirked. "Well, not technically." She turned to the familiar-looking boy standing next to her double. "I remember you. You're Oz, right?" 

"Right," Oz replied, taking in her outfit. He liked his Willow's choice of clothing much better. 

"And I know Cordy," she continued, smiling at the brunette. "Although the Cordy I know has short hair." 

Cordelia looked horrified. "Short hair? Eew. That's so Jen." 

Willow frowned, wondering about the former cheerleader's reference, then moved her gaze onto the suited man standing next to her. "Who are you?" 

"Wesley Wyndham-Price," Wesley replied, extending his hand cautiously. Willow shook it and almost giggled when she saw him wince at her enhanced strength. "Good grip." 

"I work out," she replied, turning back to Giles. "So, do we wait for your Buffy to return?" 

"No, I-I suppose we could get started," Giles answered, looking back and forth between Willows. 

Willow rolled her eyes when she noticed what he was doing. Then she saw Angel emerge again from the stacks and her face lit up in happiness. "General, you're back!" She made a gesture and teleported herself in front of him, then hugged him. "You would not believe what happened to us. It seems we're in a different world..." 

Angel was startled when the redhead appeared in front of him, but that wasn't as startling as seeing Willow standing across the library next to Oz at the same time. "Did the spell not work?" he asked. 

"This is a different Willow," Xander replied, moving to take a seat. 

When Willow heard Xander, she raised her head to look up at Angel. He glanced down at her, and she gasped when she saw his guilt-filled brown eyes. "Oh goddess, you're not Angelus." 

Angel stiffened and pulled away. "What do you mean?" he asked in a tight voice. 

The witch's leather-clad shoulders slumped and her bottom lip started to tremble. "You're not my Angelus, are you?" she said. "You have your soul." 

Angel nodded warily, his mind trying to catch up to what she was saying. The Willow standing in front of him had thought he had no soul, and she sounded disappointed that he did. Suddenly his thoughts clicked on Spike and his behavior. The blond vampire had indeed been friendly to him, had desired him, had called him Angelus. He had thought Angel was Angelus, which brought up all sorts of different questions. 

Willow forced her tears away, then looked up at the dark-haired vampire. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she told him. Then she turned and looked down to the group now sitting at the table. "I, uh, guess we should start, huh?" 

With a quick gesture, she teleported herself onto the top of the check-out counter, where she was most comfortable in the library. Although this wasn't her library, she still needed a place to center herself in order not to break down and cry. She closed her eyes and sent up a brief prayer asking for strength, then opened them to see the four newcomers staring at her. "Oh, I teleported myself. I guess you can't do that, can you, Willow?" 

"N-no," the teenaged Willow replied. "But I can float a pencil. I'm really good at that." 

Willow smiled at her. "That's a start. The first thing I floated was an oreo cookie. Right into my mouth. The General laughed for a good ten minutes at that trick." 

"Who is this General you keep talking about?" Xander asked. 

"Angel...well, Angelus, now,"she replied. "He's my mate." 

Angel started again in surprise, his eyes darting to meet Giles' equally surprised look in return. "Are you sure?" Angel said. 

Willow laughed. "Of course I'm sure," she replied, shrugging off her leather jacket. "I didn't torture him for hours just to hear him scream." She smirked. "Although that's fun, too." 

The others were staring at her in horrified fascination, making her giggle. She wished Buffy were there to share in her mirth. A wicked thought crossed her mind. Perhaps when Buffy did arrive, they could really give them something to think about by playing tonsil hockey. "Ok, I guess we have to start sometime, before I give into my naughty thoughts and get all horny," she said, then giggled again at the faces they made from her statement. 

"Let's see, as Vizzini said, when things go wrong, you always go back to the beginning," Willow started. "My name was Willow Rosenberg, but now I'm more commonly known as Lady Red. I am a twenty-four year old Witch, descendant of a long line of Witches by the name of Standisha, and I am second in command of a pack of vampires under a master named Jonathan. My mate is Angelus, and I live with him and my pack at the old boarding school...well, in my world, that is." 

"Angelus, as in the evil psychotic killer with no soul?" Xander said. 

She scowled at him. "Don't talk about my mate like that." 

"Question," Oz said. "Do you mean mate like in animal terms?" 

"Close," Angel answered for the other world Willow. "Male vampires usually choose a female they wish to have for a mate, and then that female has to dominate him in order to become his true mate. It's very complicated to understand unless you're a vampire." 

"And you wh-where chosen by Angelus?" Giles asked the redhead on the counter. 

"Kinda," Willow answered, crossing her legs to sit Indian-style. "When Angelus still had his soul, he chose me. I didn't become his true mate until after I got rid of it again, then dominated him." She grinned at the memory. "I'll never forget how amazed I was when I first made Angelus purr." 

The others in the room looked at her, then up at Angel, who had a decidedly embarrassed expression on his face. Giles decided to change the conversation. "W-Willow, how is it that you are in command of a-a-a, er, pack of vampires? You aren't one." 

"After graduation, Buffy went to visit her dad, Xander and Cordy went to Europe, my Giles went to England and Angel went down to LA to find a place for us to live," Willow explained. "I was walking home from the library after a long day of bookmarking sites for after my ‘death' and was grabbed by a vampire, which was really dumb, considering I can turn vampires to ash with a word." 

"Your magick is that strong?" the teenaged Willow asked. 

"Yeah," she replied. "I got Angel out of Hell and gave him a permanent soul before I even knew I was a hereditary witch. I made him a ring that allowed him to go out into the sun, I can teleport myself and other objects, I can stop aging any time and heal myself and others. The only thing I know I can't do is bring people back to life." 

"You got Deadboy out of Hell? Xander said. "I thought he just appeared." 

"No, I got him out of Hell," Willow said. She looked over at Angel. "I take it I didn't get you out of Hell in this world." 

"No," Angel shook his head. 

"And by the way Willow is holding hands with Oz, I take it you aren't with her," she surmised. 

"I'm sort of with Buffy," he replied. 

Willow nodded. "Ok, so that means things are different starting from when Buffy sent Angel to Hell to seal Acathala, because my Buffy never got back together with you...er, him." 

"But you did?" Giles prompted. 

"Yup," she grinned. "Angel and I got drunk and conned Cordy and Xander to come with us to the mall over Winter break my senior year. The four of us became close friends and a really good slaying team, if you ask me. Near the end of senior year, the Hunters came after me; I found out I was a Standisha; fell in love with Angel; and made him purr many, many times." She looked up at the dark-haired vampire and winked at him. 

"With my ancestry, I found that the only way to get the Hunters to stop coming after me was to fake my death. After I got kidnaped by a minion of Jonathan's, I pretended to be a vampire in order to find out what he had planned for Sunnydale, and I needed the soulless Angelus to do that. I won't go into the details about what it takes to rise through the ranks of a vampire pack, but I let Angelus do that, then I dominated him," she continued. 

"Once I was pack leader under Master Jonathan, I learned he only wanted to set up a corporation and make money, as do most of the Masters in the world. And because I was his second in command and a whiz at computers, I am now the Vice President of a multi-billion dollar company," Willow said. 

"But that doesn't explain why you still lead the pack of vampires," Wesley spoke up for the first time. 

"They're my family," Willow replied with a shrug. "After learning that vampires are exactly like humans, except that they are missing their guilt emotion, it put the them in a whole new perspective. Even Buffy doesn't just kill vampires for no reason anymore. She'll only go after them if she catches them feeding. The string of Second Slayers, though, we let do their job. They usually aren't alive longer than six months, so I don't really worry. Mine know to avoid the Second Slayer." 

"So, let's get this straight," Cordelia said. "You're a skanky-looking vampire wannabe who loves Angelus, the demon who snaps people's necks for fun, and Buffy lets all your pet vampires run around killing people, too?" 

Willow burst out laughing. "I swear, Cordy, you are still the same tactless twit no matter what world I'm in. I don't know how Xander puts up with you." 

"Eew, I'm with Xander in your world?" Cordelia said. 

"Married for five years," Willow confirmed with an evil twinkle in her eye. "You both went to the altar virgins." 

 

##  **Part Seven**

 

 

 

Buffy stopped outside the doors of the library and looked at Spike. "Get me a Mountain Dew, then meet me inside," she told him and dropped the leash. 

"Yes, Lady Buffy," Spike replied, his head down. He turned and walked quickly away. 

The Slayer grinned, then pushed through the library doors. She saw Willow sitting at the library table across from Cordelia and Xander, and next to a boy that was slightly familiar. Giles and some other man were standing near the table and she saw Angel up on the second floor. "No luck on the house missage," she told Giles. 

"Buff?" 

Buffy frowned and turned to see Willow sitting on the check-out counter. Her head whipped back to the table, then returned to the counter. "Hellmouth?" 

"Hellmouth," Willow replied, adjusting her borrowed white camisole. "It seems that we're in a different world in 1999. That's why our homes are missing. They don't exist here." 

"Ooo-k," Buffy dragged the word out, her eyes returning to the teenage Willow sitting at the table. "Is it just us?" 

"Just us," she confirmed. "That's Angel up there. Not my Angelus." 

"Ah," the blond Slayer nodded. "No wonder he didn't dis me earlier." 

"You seem awfully calm," Giles commented. 

Buffy shrugged. "Not much phases me anymore." She walked closer to the check-out counter and put a hand on Willow's knee, studying her best friend's face. "Are you ok?"

"Goddess, I wish Angelus were here," Willow said softly to Buffy. 

Buffy picked up her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry, Wills." 

 

 

*****

 

 

"No books. Dead demon. Ruined coat. What else can go wrong?" Buffy grumbled to herself as she took off her yellow jacket and threw it in the trash on the way down the hall towards the library. She rounded the corner and froze when she caught sight of someone familiar standing in front of the soda machine. "I had to go and jinx myself, didn't I?" 

Spike scowled at the drink machine that had refused to give him a Mountain Dew. "I don't want a bloody Pepsi," he growled, taking the can and turning to set it on a nearby table. He looked up to see Buffy coming towards him with an angry face. Quickly, he lowered his head and dropped to his knees, preparing for a blow. 

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy hissed, coming to stand directly in front of him. "And why are you on your knees?" 

"I'm trying to get you that drink, Lady Buffy," Spike answered in quiet respect. "And I am on my knees because that is where I belong." 

Buffy's anger dissolved into confusion. "Huh?" 

Spike kept quiet, having not been asked a direct question. He shifted slightly to try and relieve some of the pressure from his aching member. He was still horny as hell and would be until Buffy fixed that problem. 

"I'm going to ask you again," Buffy said. "What are you doing here?" 

"I am getting you that drink, Lady Buffy," he replied. 

"And then what?" she asked. 

"I am to meet you in the library, Lady Buffy," he answered. 

"And what are you going to do in the library?" Buffy said, completely bewildered by him. 

"I am going to kneel at your side where I belong, not speak unless you give me your permission, Lady Buffy," Spike replied. 

"Um, ok," Buffy said. "Well, then, uh, you do that." She gave him a final, strange look, then quickly ran down the hall to the library. "Giles, we got problems. Plural," she blurted upon bursting through the doors. 

"Anyone else want gum?" Oz asked upon seeing the second Buffy enter the library and unknowingly stop next to the other one. 

"Wow, Wills, that's me," Buffy said in amazement, dropping her best friend's hand. 

The teenaged Buffy spun in the direction of the voice and froze. She was looking at herself and Willow. Frowning, she turned back to the table to see Willow sitting next to Oz, then back at the two by the check-out counter. "Ho-boy," she breathed. "Did the spell not work?" 

The question caused several of the Scooby Gang to titter, having heard the same one come from Angel a short while ago. "It seems, Buffy, that these two a-are from another world, much like the vampire Willow," Giles explained. 

"Oh," she replied, removing a stake from the waistband of her pants. 

"They're not evil, Buffy," Willow spoke up from beside Oz. "They're human." 

Buffy nodded and put the stake away, then tore her gaze from her double to Giles. "The books are gone," she told him without preamble. 

"Dear heavens," Giles said. "Are you certain?" 

"Certain as the dead...," she glanced at the redhead and the blond, then back at Giles. "Fish I found." 

"It's alright, Miss Summers," Wesley told her. "That Buffy is the Slayer, as well." 

"Then change that fish into the demon who tried to sell them to me," Buffy amended. "He was stabbed in the gut a bunch of times." 

"Murder?" Wesley asked. 

"It wasn't suicide," Buffy replied sarcastically as she walked over to the table and sat in the last seat. She heard her the doubles snicker. "But that's not our only problem. You'll never believe who I found in the hall." 

On the counter, Willow looked down at the burgundy-clad Buffy, who was trying hard to contain her laughter as she stepped closer to the door. "Buffy, what's so funny?" 

The older Slayer didn't need to answer, because Spike walked in at that moment. He had seen her standing directly in front of the door, facing it, when he glanced through the window before entering, so he didn't raise his head as he held out the soda to her. When she accepted it, he dropped down to his knees and said nothing as he saw the end of his leash picked up. It was still embarrassing to Spike to be in this position in the library with Buffy's Watcher or her friends, but everyone was used to it by now. 

That was, if he was in his own world. The eight people whose reality it really was could only stare at Spike's lowered head and the leash that led from the collar around his neck into Buffy's hand. While seven of those people were amazed, the eighth was completely floored. 

Angel had to grip the railing in order not to suddenly collapse from shock. Spike had been dominated by Buffy. Spike, his childe, the vicious killer that he had taught everything, was kneeling on the floor at her side in complete submission. 

"Um, everyone," Buffy said, her voice bubbling with mirth. "I'd like you to meet my mate, Spike." 

Willow couldn't take it anymore, and she started to giggle at the expressions on everyone's faces. She hopped off the counter and went to stand on the other side of Spike, mischief in her eyes. "Spike's being her mate doesn't mean she won't share, right Buff?" 

Buffy met her eyes and knew what the redhead was about to do, and she grinned devilishly. "Sharing is much more fun," she agreed with a nod. 

Willow giggled again and dropped down in front of Spike, forcing him into a passionate kiss. His hands grab her hips and pull her up against him, giving her a good feel of his erection pressed against the material of his jeans. She broke the kiss and stood, petting him on the head, then went around to Buffy's other side. "A lot more fun," she agreed, wrapping her arm around the Slayer's waist and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

They managed to hold it in for a moment, then the two girls broke into fits of laughter at the looks they were getting. Despite the seriousness of their situation, they always had time for joking and other activities. It gave them the release they needed in order to focus better on whatever problem they faced. 

"Ok, we'll be good now," Willow finally said, calming down and wiping the tears from her eyes. 

"Wills, you're never good," Buffy told her, as she composed herself. She glanced down at Spike, then decided not to embarrass him further, considering he did not realize he was in a room full of strangers. Crouching down in front of him, she said, "Look at me." 

Spike raised his head, wondering what all the laughter was about, but didn't ask. She met her dancing gaze and had to fight not to smile at her. He lost that fight, the smile slowly spreading across his features. 

"I give you permission to go wait out in the lounge," she told him. "If someone comes to talk to you, you can talk with them. Ok?" 

"Yes, Lady Buffy," he replied quietly. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, then unclipped the leash from his collar. 

"Go," she said, then stood. He quickly rose and headed out the door without a backwards glance. Turning, she let her eyes drift across the different people in the room until she met Angel's. Arching her brow, she gestured with her head towards the door where Spike had just exited and he nodded, indicating he wanted a chance to speak with the peroxide-blond. 

From what Spike had said earlier, she was under the impression that the two vampires had been together. However, now she knew one of those vampires wasn't who Spike thought he was. She saw him quietly slip away through the stacks. 

"Now that all of you know our sordid affairs," Buffy said, wrapping the leash around her wrist. "Did someone mention a problem?" 

 

  


*****

 

 

"Spike," Angel said, joining the blond vampire in the lounge a few minutes later. 

"Angelus," Spike smiled in greeting. "What are you doing here? I know you hate setting foot into this bleedin' school." 

Angel took a seat across from Spike on the low table. "I have something to tell you," he replied. "I'm not who you think I am." 

Spike arched a brow. "And just who are you? Louie?" 

"No, I'm Angel," he answered. "Only, I'm not your Angelus." 

The younger vampire frowned. "Come again?" 

Angel sighed. "It seems as though you, and another Buffy and Willow, come from a different reality. Not this one." 

"I told you to avoid draining those druggies, mate," Spike said. When Angel didn't answer, he studied the dark-haired vampire before him. "Cor, you're bloody serious." 

"Yes," Angel replied. 

"But if that's the case, why did you...we...," Spike trailed off and tried to collect his thoughts. "Alright, if you say this is a different reality, am I in it?" 

"Yeah, there's another you," Angel said. 

"And do me...er, him an' you...?" 

"No," the older vampire replied, shaking his head. "Spike and I don't get along at all." 

"Huh," Spike said, wincing as he moved his legs, causing his jeans to tighten over his erection. He wanted to talk to Buffy or Red about what Angel was saying, but didn't want to get into trouble by returning to the library without permission from the Slayer. He chuckled mentally at the fact that he was one hundred percent whipped. "So why'd you fuck me?" 

"Because in this world, I haven't gotten laid since I lost my soul," Angel confessed with a wry grin. 

"You still have your soul, eh?" Spike said. "Is it permanent?" 

"No," Angel replied sadly. "One moment of true happiness, and I'm back to killing those I love." 

"I take it I didn't make you happy," the blond vampire pretended to pout. 

Angel chuckled. "Sorry, Spike. The only thing you did was finally give me a release I've needed after all these months not being able to touch Buffy." At Spike's scowl, he amended, "My Buffy, not yours. Which reminds me, how in the world did she end up your mate?" 

"Red invited me back from Brazil about six years ago," Spike replied with a large grin on his face. "The Slayer got stuck in the lair one day, and I was suppose to entertain her somehow until Red could sneak her out. Turns out,  _I_  became the entertainment. She chained me up, tickled me, then fucked me silly. It was the second best day of my unlife with her." 

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the first?" Angel asked. 

"When she kissed me at the prom," Spike answered. 

"You went to the prom?" Angel said, chuckling at the image that statement created. 

"I went to the prom because I was looking for you...er, my you...er, you get the bloody idea," he said. "I had been asked to join the team of Hunters to go after Red, and I knew from Dru that you were with her, so I figured I'd return to Sunnyhell and tell you. I had to get Drusilla's friggin' doll anyway." 

"And Buffy kissed you," the dark-haired vampire said. 

"Yeah," Spike replied with a wistful sigh. "Right in front of everyone. Red's even got it on tape. Cor, I'd felt like I got hit by lightning." 

"What about you and the other me?" Angel asked. 

Spike thought about the question for a minute. "I don't know how close you were to me in this world, but me an' Angelus were best friends and lovers for many years after Darla took off and before Dru arrived on the scene. It's like that again, only we both have our own mates, too." 

Angel did indeed remember those times and wondered if he'd ever be so lucky to regain that kind of vampiric friendship with his childe in this world. He doubted it. Spike blamed him for destroying his relationship with Drusilla. Sighing, he patted the blond vampire in front of him twice on the knee. "Sounds like you have it lucky." 

"That I do," Spike agreed, then shifted again. "Although if the bloody Slayer doesn't shag me soon, I may want to change that answer." 

Angel's laughter joined Spike's, echoing in the halls. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Eight**

 

 

 

"Um, Buffy?" Buffy said, as she entered the restroom where the other her and other Willow stood. "Can I talk to you a sec?" 

"I'll leave you two alone," Willow said, then leaned in closer to her best friend. "Behave, Buff. She's just a teenager." 

"I'll be good," the burgundy-clad Buffy replied. Willow gave her a warning look, then left the restroom. "So, what did you want to talk about?" 

"Spike," the teenager answered. 

Buffy broke out into a huge grin. "You're wondering why I'm with him, eh?" 

"That and, uh, why he was on a leash," she replied. 

"I could answer that it's because he's well-hung," Buffy said, then chuckled when the younger her blushed. "But it's really because I love him." 

"But, it's Spike. Soul-less vampire Spike. Boyfriend to the psycho-ho, Drusilla," she said. 

"What does him not having a soul have to do with anything?" the older Slayer asked. 

"Well, duh, everything," the teenaged Buffy replied. "He's evil. Likes to kill people." 

"He's gotta eat," Buffy said. The other Buffy stared at her in astonishment. "I guess you haven't learned that yet." 

"You...you  _condone_  Spike killing people?" she said. 

Buffy smirked. "Big word. You've been hanging around Giles too much. And I don't just allow him to do it. If I catch him, we fight, just like I do with all the other vampires. Only he usually wins and I end up with a bump on my head for days. But then I get to pay him back by chaining him up and...well, I told Wills I would be good, so I won't go into details."

"Do the details have to do with why Spike was on a leash?" the blond teen asked. 

"You're with Angel, right?" Buffy asked. She nodded. "He hasn't told you about vampire mating?"

"We don't...talk about stuff like that," she replied. "I don't like to get him all worked up when we can't do anything because of his soul." 

"You mean, he's still got that stupid happiness clause attached to him?" Buffy scowled. Then she mumbled too low for the other girl to hear, "Have to talk to Willow about that." 

"Yeah," the young woman sighed. "I only get little smoochies. But it's better than no smoochies or having Angelus running around again." 

"But Angelus can be so much fun," Buffy commented. At the younger Buffy's look of shock, she added, "Oh, I don't really like the guy, but Wills keeps him under control, he's fun to make fun of, and he's great in the sack. The things that vampire can do with his tongue..." 

"You have sex with Angelus?!" the teen gasped. "But I thought you and Spike..." 

Buffy shook her head. "There's a lot you don't know about vampires, kid. They're not monogamous. Sex is used as a form of domination in packs, a way to rise up in the ranks to master. Granted, Spike isn't part of any pack, but he's still a master vampire. If someone challenged him, he'd have to put them in their place." 

"That doesn't tell me why you would have sex with Angelus," she said. 

"Actually, I wouldn't have sex with him alone, we'd probably kill each other. It was me, Willow, Spike and him," Buffy replied. "But the point is, vampires are very sexual creatures. And sometimes, they find partners that also become close friends, like Spike and Angel. God, if you ever get a chance to see those two together, watch them. Especially if they go the tender route. They are so unbelievably beautiful together. Like darkness and light, or cookies and cream," she added with a grin. 

The younger Buffy's mouth was hanging open in shock. "Spike and Angel have sex?!" 

"Honey, Spike had sex with your Angel last night," Buffy replied with a touch of patronization. 

"Oh my god!" the teen gasped. "That's just so..." 

"Yummy?" 

 

 

*****

 

 

Spike heard voices in the hallway Angel had disappeared down, and he cocked his head as he listened in on the conversation. The second voice sounded vaguely familiar. 

"What do you want?" Angel said. 

"Look, I'm not so good at apologies, mostly because I think the world is out to screw me, so I'm generally more owed than owing. But I've been thinking about earlier, and I want you to know that I'm really sorry." 

"It's alright," Angel interrupted. 

"No, it's not alright. Yeah, I was freaked, I needed somebody...but I know better." There was a pause, then, "You don't trust me." 

"It's not that," Angel said. 

"Well, join the club." 

"Look, Faith, I know what you're going through. It's important that you have somebody who's been there, who understands what you're going through. I want to trust you." 

"Chump." 

Spike frowned and stood, moving quietly across the lounge to look down the hall. He saw the dark-haired girl from the mansion earlier that day, standing across from Angel. Then his eyes lit on a somewhat familiar figure standing in the shadows near the vampire. 

"Ya shatan. Ina notsa lot-ta baya byta. Ya rofatell..." the figure started chanting. 

"Faith!" Angel said sharply. 

"I wanted to do this the old-fashioned way, but hey, your loss," Faith said. "Luckily I got some tricks that Buffy and friends don't know about." 

"You don't have to do this." 

"I know, but it's fun," Faith replied. "Now, relax. It'll all be over with soon." 

Spike watched as a flash of light shot from the shadowed figure's hands, engulfing Angel, and his chanting increased. The dark-haired vampire fell to the floor as if in pain, then the chanting and light-show abruptly stopped. The figure stepped backwards and disappeared. 

Watching silently, Spike waited to see what would happen before he interfered. He didn't have to wait long. Angel suddenly stood up, in game face, and whirled to face Faith. Not saying anything, the older vampire yanked the brunette into a ferocious kiss, then shoved her away. 

"Thanks," Angel said. "So much." He backhanded her viciously across the face, sending her flying back into the lockers. She fell heavily to the floor. 

"Now this is interesting," Spike said quietly to himself. 

"Ah, it's good to have the taste of Slayer back in my mouth. It's like cigarettes, you know. Just when I thought I'd quit," Angel said, then kicked Faith in the ribs, making her arch off the ground. "No, really, don't get up." 

Angel walked away from the girl, still holding a one-sided conversation. "Oh, it's good to be back in Sunnydale. Nice climate, plenty to eat, no tortured humanity to hold me down." The brunette Slayer pushed herself to her feet during his monologue. "But you know what bothers me?" 

Faith went to strike him, and Angel snarled, grabbing her by the throat. "You don't seem to be getting the big picture here. I don't know why you turned me, but let me tell you, I'm just glad that you did," Angel said. 

The Slayer brought her leg back, then kicked him where it counted, making the vampire let go of her. She pulled a stake from out of no where and dropped into a fighting stance. "I got my reasons," she replied. 

"Let me guess," Angel said with great flair. "You summoned back the true Angelus because...you need a new boy-toy. It doesn't work that way." 

The two went at each other, punching and kicking, as Spike continued to watch. "You want to be smart, you listen to me," Faith said between clenched teeth as she struggled against Angel. 

"Funny thing about vampires, Faith," Angel replied. "We don't establish meaningful dialogue with Slayers." 

"That's not how Buffy tells it," Faith spat, before throwing him to the ground. She jumped on top of him, straddling his waist. 

Angel chuckled. "I should have known you would like it on top." 

"Do you want to listen, or do you want to die?" Faith growled at him, as they still fought against each other. 

"As long as you're there, I mostly want you to wiggle," Angel replied. "But I'm listening." 

"Last time you got like this, Buffy kicked your ass all the way back to hell," Faith told him. "Do you want to do better this time?" 

"Still listening."

"Good boy. Now, all you gotta do is play nice and call truce, and I'll hook you up with the real power in this town. Interested?" Faith asked. 

"Very," Angel answered. 

"Then get ready to meet the new boss," Faith all but purred, as she bent over him and engaged him in a violent kiss. 

Spike couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Perhaps it was some sort of trick or joke, but then suddenly placed the chanter. "A soul-stealer," the blond vampire hissed. "Fuck, this can't be a bloody good thing." 

As the two started to fornicate right on the floor in the middle of the hallway, Spike quickly, but quietly, made his way back to the library. He shoved open the doors, his eyes searching for his mate. When he saw two Willow's standing side by side in front of the library table, his steps faltered. "Uh, Red?" 

"Spike, what is it?" the older Willow asked, walking quickly to him. 

He saw the other people in the library giving him slightly fearful looks, but tore his eyes away from them and the second Willow. "I just saw a friggin' soul-stealer work his mojo on Angelus." 

"What?!" Giles started. "Are you certain?" 

"As certain as I'm a bloody vampire, Watcher," Spike answered. He met Willow's eyes. "That Angel still had his soul, he explained that he wasn't your General." 

"So this Angel had his soul taken from him, that's all," Willow said, calming down. "Phew. For a moment there, I thought something bad had happened." 

"This  _is_  bad!" the teenaged Willow exclaimed. "Angelus will try to kill all of us again! He'll kill my new fish!" 

"Doesn't your Buffy have control of him?" she asked with a puzzled frown. "I thought you said they were together." 

"Red, he had that fucking happiness clause attached to him," Spike told her. "He and that girl haven't mated." 

"Oh...Oh!" Willow said. "Oh goddess. And I don't have a hold on him, because he's not mine in this world." 

"Well, we shall just have to kill him at once," Wesley declared. 

The Scooby Gang and Giles all stared at the Watcher with pity. "It's not that easy, Wes," Xander said. "You weren't around when Angelus last roamed free." 

"I have a question," Oz said. "Why would someone want to take his soul? And who?" 

"I know the who," Spike answered. "Some human named Faith. Said she'd take him to the ‘real power' of Sunnyhell. They're in the hall, rutting like weasels right now." 

"Angel and Faith, eew," Cordelia said, making a face. 

"So it is true," Giles said. "Faith has gone over to the other side." 

"I wonder if she meant the Mayor?" the younger Willow questioned. 

"Betcha she's the one who killed that demon and stole the Books of Ascension," Xander said. "She's already killed before, it should be old hat to her." 

"I know why they took Angel's soul!" the teenaged redhead suddenly exclaimed. "To hurt Buffy." 

"I would surmise that is-is correct, Willow," Giles said. "If Spike hadn't happened to see Angel and Faith in the hall, we would never have known his soul was-was removed again." 

"She would have trusted him," Oz said. 

"And he would kill her," Xander completed. 

"Then there would be no Slayer to stop the bad guys," Cordelia added. "Because Faith is one." 

"No one would be called to replace Miss Summers a second time," Wesley said, nodding to Cordelia. 

"Spike, go get Buffy," the older Willow instructed. "Both of them. They're in the bathroom around the corner." 

"Right," Spike replied, quickly heading out the door. He didn't hear the sounds of Angel and Faith having sex, so he surmised they had taken off. Finding the ladies restroom, he saw two Buffy's standing in front of a large mirror, creating four of them. 

"...and that's why the leash," the one on the right was saying. 

Both looked up as he froze. "This is too bloody weird," he stated. 

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?" Buffy on the right demanded. 

He assumed since she was wearing a burgundy coat and was glaring at him furiously, she had to be his mate. "Sla-La-Bu-," he growled and tried again. "Slayer, there's a problem." 

"What is it?" she asked, immediately dropping out of her role as the dominant. 

"Red wants both of you in the library, now," Spike replied. "A soul-stealer and a chick named Faith just took Angel's soul." The teenaged Buffy gasped, then ran past him and out of the bathroom. 

"You're sure?" his Buffy said, concern etched on her face. 

"Yeah," Spike answered. "I recognized the bastard who did it. Met him at a party once, for his wife." 

"Shit," Buffy swore. "This world's Angelus is going to be like he was when you were in that wheelchair again." 

"That's what I figured," he replied. "Come on, let's get to the library before Red beans us." 

 

 

 

##  **Part Nine**

 

 

 

"Wait, no one is going to go off half-cocked," Buffy stated loudly, leaning back against Spike as they stood by the check-out counter. Willow was above them, pacing back and forth on the counter top. "We are going to make a plan and follow it." 

Giles stared at the older Buffy curiously. "Are you certain you are Buffy Summers?" 

"Funny, Giles," Buffy replied. "Really funny." 

"So we need a plan," the teenaged Willow said, sitting close to the teenaged Buffy, as the blond silently cried. "What the plan?" 

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Usually Wills comes up with them." 

"Then what does your Mr. Giles do?" Wesley asked. 

"Research," Buffy, Willow and Spike all answered simultaneously, then started to laugh. 

"Ok, not seeing the funny," Xander said. "We have a killer on the loose, and you three shouldn't be here." He looked up at the Willow on the counter. "After all, you're boinking Angelus in your world, so you might just want him to stay free." 

Buffy and Spike both glared at the teen, but Willow just waved her hands at the comment. "I wouldn't mind Angel not having his soul if someone were in control of him. But no one is, and that makes him a danger to everyone." 

"I don't want Angel without his soul," the teenaged Buffy said harsh. 

"Why don't we do the restoration spell again?" Oz suggested. 

"That's all fine and dandy," Xander said. "But while we're getting everything together, Angel is out there, doing real bad things with Faith." 

"And is in possible conjunction with the Mayor and the Books of Ascension," Giles added. 

"I think Angel should be our main priority," Cordelia said. "Because he will probably try to kill all of us first chance he gets." 

"Why don't we send both Buffys after him?" the younger Willow suggested. "They could probably capture and hold him until we get a chance to do the restoration spell." 

"That's it!" the older Willow practically shouted. "Willow, you're a genius." 

"Does anyone else think it's odd that Willow is complimenting Willow?" Oz said. "That's kinda like complimenting herself, when you think about it." 

"I take it you have a plan, oh fearless leader," Buffy said, looking up at her best friend. Spike took the opportunity presented to nibble on her ear, his hardness pressing into the swell of her buttocks. 

"Big time," Willow replied. "Ok, first, all of you need to agree that you want Angelus to have his soul back, since we're just visiting this world." It would be too complicated for her to explain that all vampires had souls, they were only missing their guilt emotion, so she stuck with the terms she'd used once, before she learned the truth. If a soul-stealer had actually taken Angel's soul away, he would have turned to dust. Since Spike saw him alive and fucking, the being must have just taken the guilt emotion away again. 

"Yes," the teenaged Buffy stated loudly, as the rest of the gang nodded. 

"Second," she continued, looking pointedly at the younger Slayer. "Is anyone interested in making his soul permanent?" 

The younger Buffy's eyes widened into saucers, grabbing her best friend's hand. "You can do that?" Willow nodded. The young Slayer's gaze to her former Watcher, and when he smiled softly, she began nodding her head enthusiastically. "Yes, do it. Please, do it." 

"Then here's my plan. We'll call it ‘Operation Resouling,' ‘cuz it sounds cool," the redhead started. "Now, I bet that you, Buffy from this world, are scared shitless in coming face-to-face with Angelus." 

"I think it's safe to say that we're all scared shitless," Xander answered for the blond Slayer, who was trying to be brave, but failing miserably. 

"Not me," the older Buffy said, starting to follow her best friend's line of thought. "Angelus is nothing but a wuss to me. Well, except in bed, that is." 

"He is good in bed, I'll agree," Spike murmured in her ear, rubbing up against her. "But you're much better." 

"Spike, shush," she chastised, tugging slightly on the leash that was draped over her shoulder. "Pay attention." 

"So we get you to switch places with Buffy," Xander said. "But won't he suspect something's up when she doesn't act all lovey-dovey with him?" 

"He does know about the doubles," Wesley pointed out. "Thus, he most likely would be suspect, as Mr. Harris suggested." 

"Not if he sees the other Buffy with Spike," Willow replied. 

"Sees me with Spike how?" the younger Slayer asked suspiciously. 

"Exactly how you're thinking right now," the redhead answered. "If Angelus is with Buffy, and they both walked passed you and Spike having fun..." 

"He'd immediately assume that you were my mate, ducks," Spike said to the teenaged Buffy. 

"Because there would be no way Buffy would touch Spike with a ten-foot pole," the younger Willow finished. "And Angel knows that." 

"Right," the older redhead agreed. "We'll have the element of surprise on our hands. Between Buffy and me, we can get Angelus locked up somewhere, and then do the restoration spell and the spell to make his soul permanent." 

"I-I don't think that this plan...," Giles started to say. 

Willow interrupted him. "Giles. This is the safest plan I can think of on such short notice. I can't teleport other people, so I can't just zap him into the cage. Your Buffy will be safe and won't have to face him until he's locked up, and I know Buff can take care of herself." 

Everyone started talking at once, debating for and against the plan. Then the young blond Slayer's voice clearly rang out above everyone else's, "I'll do it." 

The older Buffy looked up at Willow, and they exchanged nods. "Then let's get to work," Willow said, hopping down from the counter. She gestured and a piece of paper and pen materialized in her hands. "Oz, do you still drive a van?"

"Yeah," Oz replied. 

"Good," Willow said, writing furiously. "I want you and Willow to go to this store. Buy a trunk and fill it with as many things from the back room as you can." 

She handed the werewolf the paper, then pulled out a large wad of money clipped together from the pocket of her leather coat. Most of the group's eyes widened at the sight of all that money, and Xander let out a low whistle. "You could buy a small country with that," he said. 

"Here," she said, peeling off several hundred dollar bills. She handed them to Oz. 

"Where do we bring it?" the teenaged Willow asked. 

"Does Angelus have a lair?" Buffy asked the younger Slayer. 

"The mansion," Spike answered in her stead. "That's where we went last night." 

"Bring the stuff there," Willow instructed. "Just drop it off outside and come back here." 

"Got it," Oz said, taking his Willow's hand and leaving the library. 

"Buffy, where would Angelus most likely go to find you?" the witch asked. 

"He'd check my house first," the younger Buffy replied. "Then the cemetery." 

"Buff, you and Buffy exchange clothes, then head over to your mom's. Don't forget to act like you like him," Willow instructed. 

"Will do," Buffy replied. She gave Spike a quick kiss, then whispered to him, "Permission to behave freely." 

Spike nodded. "Be careful, Buffy." She smiled at him, then left with her double to change. 

"Now, I need to put a locator spell on Angelus, just in case he doesn't go back to the mansion," Willow said. "Does anyone have something personal of his?" 

Spike chuckled and tilted his head, showing the two, faint puncture wounds above the leather collar around his neck. "Is this personal enough, Red?" 

Willow grinned. "I think that's the second most personal thing I can think of." 

"Well, I took a shower, luv," Spike told her with a wink. "So the first is unavailable." 

"TMI," Xander said, shuddering. "Way too much information. I think I'm scarred for life." 

Willow rolled her eyes, then closed them as she put her left hand over the healing wound. She calmed her mind, then began the locator spell. 

"Find the vampire   
who made this bite.  
Mark his location   
on this night.

Easily trackable   
he will be.  
An it harm none,  
So mote it be."

She felt the rush of power go through her, then saw Angelus behind her closed lids. "Got him," she said, with a smile. "He's in an office with a brunette girl and an adult male. Hold on, let me see if he'll focus on the nameplate. There. Wilkins." 

"The Mayor," Giles said. 

"Um, I'm ready," the younger Buffy said, as she reentered the library, dressed in the clothes her double had been wearing. 

Spike gave Willow a rakish grin. "And I'm more than ready." 

"Keep in character, Spike," Willow told him. "Buffy is the dominant. Angelus has to believe that when he passes you guys and he has to believe she's your mate." 

"We'll give him a bloody hell of a good show," Spike replied. He headed for the Slayer and handed her the end of the leash. "Come on, pet. We need to find a place that's en route from your mum's place to the mansion." 

Buffy gave the others in the room a final part scared, part resolute look, then left with the blond vampire. 

"The rest of you need to get the stuff for the restoration spell and the soul-bind spell," Willow said, turning her attention back to the four people left in the room. She conjured a new piece of paper and began scribbling ingredients. "And I need someone to drop me off at that mansion." 

"I'll do it," Cordelia volunteered. "As long as I don't have to stay." 

"No, I just need a ride," Willow replied. She handed the list to Giles. "Once Buffy and I get Angelus locked up, we'll do the spells." 

"Right," Giles said, accepting the paper. He glanced over it with a trained eye. 

In the her mind's eye, she saw that Angelus was on the move. "Time to go, Cordy," the redhead said, sliding on her leather coat. 

"Good luck," Wesley said, as the two girls headed for the doors. 

"Yeah, have fun stormin' the castle," Xander added. 

The doors swung shut to Willow's laughter. 

 

##  **Part Ten**

 

 

 

Willow waved goodbye to Cordelia and ventured into the mansion. She'd never been there before, only heard about the vastness of it from Angelus and Spike. She wandered around the place, examining everything with a curious eye, until she found the room she was looking for -- Angel's bedroom.. 

Whistling, the redhead went about setting rings magically in the walls, ceiling and floor of Angel's bedroom. She found and dragged out numerous lengths of chain, then attached them to the rings. Closing her eyes, she cast a strengthening spell over the metal, so they would not break. 

She set out two pairs of strong shackles and cast the spell on them as well. Outside, she heard the sound of a motor and grinned, the part of her plan she'd kept to herself being delivered with the trunk. "Oh Angelus, you are in for one hell of a surprise." 

 

 

*****

 

 

Buffy sat on the bed of her old bedroom, methodically examining each weapon from the pile in front of her, before shoving them in a bag. The doorbell rang, and a slow, predatory smile crossed her face. "Show time." 

Standing and gearing herself up for the performance, she removed the grin from her face and continued to pack the bag. "Knock, knock," she heard a female say. Looking up, she saw Angel and the girl named Faith come into the bedroom. "Where have you guys been?" Buffy asked, putting worry into her voice. 

"Looking for you," Angel replied. "Good thing we caught you before you left." 

"We got the books," Faith said. 

"They're at the mansion," Angel told Buffy, as he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her head. Buffy took that moment to lean in a little closer to him, as if she were seeking his touch. 

"We'd take them to Giles, but we figured strength in numbers is the way to go," Faith said. "Come on." 

Buffy picked up the bag of weapons, but Angel stopped her. "Let me get those for you," he said. 

**Smooth, Angelus. Real smooth,** the blond Slayer thought, as she gave him a small smile. **I can't wait to see your face when you find out the gig is up.** 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Keep the leash in your hand at all times," Spike continued to instruct the younger Buffy. "The higher up you hold it, the more you can control me." 

They were sitting on a park bench in an area Angel would have to pass in order to get to the mansion. The Slayer was nervously playing with the end of the leash, not really believing what she was going to do. "Hold the leash, got it." 

Spike smiled gently at her nervousness, and used a finger to tilt her chin up. "It'll be ok, pet. I am definitely _not_  going to hurt you." 

"I know," Buffy replied. 

"If I thought he would buy it, I'd just have you beat me up," he said, a twinkle in his blue eyes. 

"That'd be my preference," she said, a smile starting across her face. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, making her breath catch. Then he slid off the bench to his knees and began to undo her borrowed boots. "Are we starting now?" 

"Just close your eyes, luv, and think of your Angel," Spike instructed, pulling off the boots. 

"Ok," she replied, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She wrapped the leash around her hand once, then leaned her head back on the bench. She closed her eyes and arched her hips, and Spike pulled her pants and panties down. 

Gently, Spike ran his hand up her bare legs, studying her tense expression. He felt a burning need to give this Buffy as much pleasure as he could. She still felt that he was the enemy because the Spike from this world was, and she was giving into his touch in order to get back her Angel. He hoped the dark-haired vampire appreciated how much she loved him. 

Moving forward on his knees between Buffy's legs, Spike began kissing the soft skin of her inner thighs. Her muscles tensed under his hands, but he continued his actions, staying away from her tempting heat until he felt her relax. 

When the first cool kiss was placed upon her thigh, Buffy had to fight not to bolt. She told herself over and over that she could do this, that Angel's soul was at stake, but it still felt strange to be allowing someone touch her in this way. Especially when that someone looked exactly like her mortal enemy. But the soft brush of his cool lips against her eventually broke through her tension, and she allowed herself to just give into the tingling under her skin. 

Slowly, so he wouldn't startle her, Spike made his way closer to the dark nest of curls resting at the edge of the park bench. His fingers moved along the tops of her legs until they met at the apex of her womanhood. With his thumbs, he parted her folds, pausing when she tensed, his mouth never stopping its trail of kisses on her thighs. 

As she relaxed again, he changed his pattern, his tongue darting out to taste the saltiness of her skin. He brushed his face close to her as he switched legs, inhaling her growing arousal. When she started to shift on the bench, he knew she was ready. 

"Oh!" Buffy gasped loudly, when Spike's tongue brushed over her most sensitive spot. A rush of desire filled her core as he outlined her outer lips, then around her moist entrance. Her other hand wrapped around the leash, and she began twining it in circles, unknowingly pulling it tighter as his mouth danced over her clit. 

By the time he started suckling on her hard nub, she was mewling with pleasure. She arched into each lick and nibble and suck. Spike growled quietly at his own pleasure from her responses to his ministrations. Buffy had the leash taut, practically pinning him to her hot pussy, as she held it pressed against her chest. 

That's when he saw them out of the corner of his eye, coming up the street. He pulled back from her as they were almost abreast of the bench, and Buffy responded exactly as he hoped. She grabbed the back of his head and forced his face to back her dripping snatch, as she growled, "Suck me." 

 

  


*****

 

 

Angel was the first of the trio to notice Buffy and Spike on the bench. A smirk crossed his face. "It looks like someone is being naughty," he commented, gesturing with his head. In the back of his mind, he'd been entertaining the possibility that the Slayer walking beside him was the double, and he made some plans if that were the case. But with the show the couple was putting on, his doubts disappeared. 

"That's just eew," the older Buffy said, shuddering for effect. "I mean, that's Spike and...me. Something I never wanted to picture in a million years." It did look rather odd to the Slayer to see herself with Spike, when it was live, not Memorex. 

"I'd sure hope not," Angel said, putting his arm around her shoulder. 

"You're the only one for me, Angel," she replied, snuggling into him. 

"God, you two are more pathetic than they are," Faith said, with a roll of her eyes. 

As they got further away from the scene, they all heard the other Buffy let out a loud shriek as she climaxed. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Ok, let's get the books someplace safe," Buffy said, as she followed Angel into the mansion. She schooled herself not to look around, even though she hadn't been in the place in a very long time. "Where are they?" 

"Actually, there's a slight change in plan, Buff," Angel replied. 

Remembering that she was someone else, she frowned. "What's the matter with you?" 

"Nothing. Matter of fact, I haven't felt this good in a long time," he said. 

If she didn't already know it was Angelus, and was immune to his evilness, she'd be scared by the tone in his voice. "Angel?" 

"You know, I never properly thanked you for sending me to hell," Angel said almost conversationally, his face changing to that of his demon. 

He started towards her, and Buffy used that as a reason to glance behind her to see where the other girl was located. This part of the plan was going to be on the fly. She knew Willow was here somewhere, and also knew not to make a move until the redhead made hers. 

"And I've been wondering where do I start? Card?" he said, stalking her. "Fruit basket?" He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her roughly against him. "Evisceration?" 

Buffy had to bite her tongue hard to keep from laughing. Luckily, that brought tears to her eyes, which the vampire took as a sign of fear. 

"I know what you're thinking," Angel said. "Maybe there's some good deep down inside of me that remembers and loves you. If only you can reach me. Then again, we have reality." 

"Yeah, but whose reality?" Willow cooed, appearing magickally behind him. 

The vampire whirled around and the redhead cracked him across the jaw with her fist, sending his head reeling with the blow. Buffy took this as her cue, and sent a hard kick to the back of his knee. "Bastard, I will kill you before I let you touch me," she hissed, staying in her role. 

"Buffy, behind you," Willow ordered, and the fight was on. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Eleven**

 

 

 

Buffy spun just in time to get a face full of heeled boot. Stars danced in front of her, and she staggered back several steps, trying to keep her balance. Years of being the Slayer caused her to duck as a second kick headed for her. She shook off the pain and stepped in towards the other girl, forcing the brunette to use her fists. 

Adjusting herself mentally, Buffy got into the fight. With a movement she used on Spike often, she threw a punch at Faith's jaw, then quickly followed with a spinning back fist to the same spot. She expected the brunette to go down, normal humans wouldn't be able to stay conscious from the force of the blow. 

But the girl named Faith only dropped back and rubbed her jaw. "Good shot, B. A little on the weak side...," the brunette trailed off, a mocking smile on her face. 

"A Slayer," Buffy groaned to herself. What was she to do against another Slayer? The decision was taken out of her hands as the other girl attacked. 

Angel staggered slightly when Buffy had kicked him in the back of the knee, but he quickly regained his balance. Snarling, his vampiric countenance in place, he focused on the redhead that stood before him, her hands on her hips. "Little girl, you don't know who you're messing with. I'm not your pet vampire." 

Willow arched a delicate brow at him, not changing her position otherwise. "My name is not ‘Little Girl'. You'd be wise not to call me that." 

"And what are you going to do? Sprinkle some fairy dust on me and turn me into a toad?" Angel mocked. "Little girl, you bore me." 

Willow felt her anger snap to its highest peak. Years of living as a pack leader -- almost a master herself - had given her an edge that could not be matched, not with her powers of magick to aid her. She let her furious red aura show, giving the vampire one final chance to back down. "Don't mock me, Angelus. You've been warned." 

Angel only smirked at her. "Ooh, I'm shaking." 

With a sigh, she replied, "Very well." Her right leg dropped back behind her so she was in a fighting stance, her fists raised. The vampire in front of her had no real grasp of the power she wielded, not from the brief explanation she'd given back in the library. 

Angel couldn't believe that this little tart was planning on fighting _him_. He decided to let her get in one shot before he killed her, to give him a little more to crow about. He stood, his feet shoulder width apart, and spread his arms slightly outwards. "Go ahead, little girl. Give me your best shot." 

The smile that crossed Willow's face was one of pure evil. "Ok," she said. Then her right leg shot forward in a snap kick. Right between his legs. 

The vampire flew up and back with the powerful, magickally-aided kick. He hit the floor almost ten feet from where he'd been standing. He managed to curl into a ball before the pain radiating from his balls caused him to blackout. 

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Buffy commented, as she cut off Faith's air supply. The brunette struggled in her grasp, but Buffy's tight grip held until she passed out. Dropping the limp girl, the blond Slayer turned to Willow and grinned. "I'm surprised his jewels didn't come flying out of his mouth." 

"He called me ‘Little Girl,'" Willow said with a shrug, as if that explained everything. 

"Now what?" Buffy asked, rubbing her face lightly. She winced when she touched the tender skin. Undoubtably, her nose had been broken, and she looked like a raccoon. "Did you know this chick is a Slayer?" 

"Really?" Willow frowned. "And she helped remove Angel's guilt emotion again? Why am I thinking that this is a bad thing?" 

"Probably because it is," the Slayer replied. 

"Well, we'll deal with her after Angel," the redhead told her. "Come on. Help me get him into the other room." 

Buffy took the unconscious vampire's arms and Willow took his legs. Together, the carted him into the bedroom, where the witch had set up the chains. Buffy let out a whistle. "Dang, woman. This looks like my playroom at home." 

"I know," Willow replied with a grin. They worked quickly, shackling Angel's wrists and ankles, then they chained him to the ceiling ring. His arms were pulled back awkwardly as he hung unconscious from the chains. 

"Willow, what in the world have you got planned?!" Buffy exclaimed, after she had found and opened the chest that had been delivered by Oz and the other Willow. "This isn't your Angelus. You don't have the right to use this stuff on him." 

"I'm not going to," Willow replied. Her smiled broadened. "Buffy is." 

The Slayer's eyes widened slightly before an echoing smile appeared on her face. "I would say Angel is in for one  _very,_  long night." 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Hi guys," Willow said, appearing directly in front of the park bench where the younger Buffy and Spike sat. "Did you have fun?" 

Buffy blushed and Spike chuckled. "It's not nice to lick and tell, Red," the peroxide-blond answered. 

Willow shook her head, then looked at Buffy. "Just smack him, that's what we all do." 

"Um...that's ok," Buffy replied. "So, what happened? Did the plan work? Is Angel locked up?" 

"You could say that," the witch said, with a sly wink to Spike. 

"Now what have you done?" Spike sighed. 

"Meet me up at the mansion," she instructed in lieu of answering, then disappeared. 

Five minutes later, the duo arrived at the mansion to see the older Buffy sitting outside in the dark, a trussed up Faith by her feet. "Hey you two," she greeted. "The plan worked. Angel didn't know what hit him." 

"Actually, that was my foot," Willow said, joining them outside. "Buff, why don't you and Spike take that girl back to Giles. He should know what to do with her." 

"Got it," Buffy replied, bounced to her feet, the light coming from in the mansion hitting her features. 

Spike growled and yanked her further into the light, studying her face. "What the hell happened?" he asked, his voice full of anger and panic. 

"Do I really look that bad?" Buffy asked. 

"Red, fix her," he gestured impatiently with his hands. He never knew what to do when his mate got hurt. It left an uneasy feeling in him that prevented him from doing much of anything. He knew the feeling stemmed from the fact that, one day, she might not recover from her injuries, and that scared him more than anything. 

Buffy faced her best friend and rolled her eyes. "You'd better do it, or I'll  _never_  get laid. He'll be too scared he'll hurt me." 

Willow giggled and laid her right hand gently over the older Slayer's broken nose. Whispering the healing spell, her magick flowed from the wellspring within her and the injury was no more. "Done." 

"Thanks," Buffy said. She turned back to Spike. "Happy now?" 

"Yes," he growled, and pulled her into a fierce kiss. 

"Come on, Buffy," Willow said to the younger blond. "Let's leave these two before we have to insert our quarter for the show."

The other Slayer followed the redhead back into the mansion. "Where's Angel?" she asked nervously. 

"In the bedroom," Willow replied. She sat down on the floor, Indian-style, and patted the spot across from her. "Have a sit down, Buffy. There's one more thing I need to do before we go." 

Buffy glanced at the bedroom doorway, pain and fear etched into her face, then she sat down in front of Willow. "You're going to do the spell right away, right?" 

Willow smiled softly, her eyes reflecting more wisdom than her age. "Don't worry, Buffy. I will do the spell for you. Now, place your hands in mine." The redhead extended her hands, and the younger Slayer took them. Closing her eyes, she quickly called on the Goddess and set in motion the additional part of her plan. 

"Goddess of darkness,  
Goddess of light,  
I ask of you,   
be with us tonight.

Give this Slayer   
the knowledge she needs   
to work over Angelus   
until he screams.

Lend this Buffy   
the courage to make   
Angelus, the vampire,  
her one true mate.

With your power and blessing   
I ask of thee,  
An it harm none   
So mote it be."

Buffy suddenly felt as though she'd rubbed her feet on the ground, then touched a light switch. A shock of energy ran up through her hands and arms, and suddenly she knew things she wouldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams. A flush started up her cheeks, and her breathing sped up, as the knowledge infused into her mind of how to become a vampire's true mate. 

Willow broke the connection between her and the younger Slayer, then opened her eyes. Her lips quirked up at Buffy's expression, and she tried to remember if she'd ever been that innocent. "Go ahead, Buffy. Claim your vampire while he's still without his soul. For when you dominate Angelus, you dominate his true self." 

"But what about his soul?" Buffy asked, her gaze moving past the witch towards the bedroom. 

"I'll know when it's time," Willow replied wisely. "You'll get your Angel back." 

Buffy stood and wiped her hands on her borrowed burgundy coat. Without another word, she ventured towards a new world. 

Willow giggled and stood, then quickly made her way out into the garden. She groaned when she saw her best friend and Spike, then bent and hoisted Faith over her shoulder. "Spike, put it away..." 

 

 

 

##  **Part Twelve**

 

 

 

Faith was locked in the book cage, screaming silently at them due to the silence spell Willow had cast over her "because all her racket was annoying." Willow studiously went over her spells, adding a few things and taking some out, after everyone but Giles, Buffy and Spike had left. 

"I have managed to contact a shopkeeper in Los Angeles," Giles said, coming out of his office. "He has an Orb of Thessula. I shall not be able to retrieve it until tomorrow, however." 

"That's fine," Willow waved her hand absently. "I wasn't planning on doing the spells until tomorrow night, anyway." 

"Why not?" Giles asked. 

Willow looked up at him and grinned devilishly. "You don't want to know." 

Giles eyes widened behind his glasses. "I-I think I would rather not know," he agreed. 

They heard a loud crash from up in the stacks, followed by a laugh-filled "sorry!" The redhead sighed and went back to her spells. "Kids." 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Ok, folks," Willow said to the people gathered in the room. Her gaze went from Giles to Wesley to Cordelia to Xander to the other Willow to Oz before lighting on Buffy and Spike, who were not paying attention what-so-ever. The witch cleared her throat loudly, and the two broke apart and looked guiltily at her. 

"Sorry," Buffy smiled sheepishly. 

Spike leaned back on the check-out counter and pulled Buffy against him in an oft-repeated action. "You were saying, Red?" 

"Behave, or when we get home, I'll chain you both up," Willow said.

"Promise?" Spike replied with a mischievous grin. Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. 

"I have seen some pretty disgusting stuff in my time," Xander commented. "But Buffy swapping spit with Spike has got to be the grossest." 

"I don't know," Oz said. "I'd have to go with those zombies at Buffy's welcome home shindig. All that rotting skin was not eye-pleasing." 

"That demon at the picnic we had after...well, that time when we were not speaking, was really gross," the younger Willow told Oz. "He didn't go poof. We spent all day burying him. I smelled really bad." 

"I vote bug man," Cordelia added, then looked pointedly at the brunette teen next to her. "Only second to Xander on the disgust-o-meter." 

"Are we going to do this, or not?" Willow asked before the former couple began bickering. When she had everyone's attention once again, she continued. "This is how it's going to work. I'm going to recast the restoration spell on Angel, then cast the soul-binding one. What you need to know is that, because his soul will be permanent, he's going to act a little more...not brooding." 

She closed her eyes and activated the locator spell. When she saw, in her mind's eye, a nude Angel curled up at the other Buffy's feet, his body painfully ribboned with marks, she grinned and added, "He's going to be closer to what he was like as a human. I've adjusted the spell so his guilt emotion will be normal, as opposed to overpowering his other emotions, like the original curse. And just to let you know, you won't see him or your Buffy for awhile. You might want to call her out of school for a few days, Giles." 

Giles lifted his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why me?" he said quietly to himself. 

"I disagree," Wesley spoke up, putting on an air of authority. "A Slayer consorting with a-a vampire in that manner is-is impermissible. I shall not have it." 

"Wesley, do shut up," Giles told the other man. "Why don't you toddle off and call the Council about Faith?" 

"I shall," Wesley said. "And I shall inform them of this despicable behavior. They will not stand for this sort of malarkey..." His words trailed off as he left the library. 

"What rock did he crawl out from under?" Buffy asked. 

"Slimestone," Xander replied. Cordelia smacked him. "Ow!" 

Willow sighed and dismissed the locator spell, severing her connection to the dark-haired vampire. She was getting very tired and missed her mate deeply. Once she finished the spells, she was going to take a nap, then figure out a way for her, Spike and Buffy to get home. "I'm gonna start now. You guys go do whatever, I don't need help and I'd prefer not to have any distractions." 

"Very well," Giles said, ushering his wards out the library doors. "We will be in the lounge, if you require assistance." 

"Do you need us, Wills?" Buffy asked her best friend. 

"Nah," Willow replied. "You two go find a place and fuck. I'll find you." 

"Sounds like a bloody good plan to me," Spike said. He pushed Buffy away from him, then swiftly picked her up into his arms. "Later, Red." 

"Bye, Will!" Buffy called over Spike's shoulder as he went out the door. 

Willow shook her head at her two friends, then glanced at the furious brunette tied up in the cage. "Those two are hornier than the male audience during halftime at a Lakers game," she commented, then she started the spells. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"It's done," Willow said wearily, sitting down on the edge of the couch in the lounge. "Although I don't agree with it, Angel's guilt is restored to him." 

"Thank you," Giles said. "You did not have to aid us, yet you did. If there is anything that we- we can do..." 

"Find a way for us to get home," the redhead replied. She yawned and stood. "I'm going to take a nap. If you find anything, come get me." She pulled a small charm out of her pocket, then gestured and disappeared. 

"Guys, I gotta say something," Xander said, looking at the spot where the witch had been. "We're putting an awful lot of trust in a person who thinks vampires should be soulless. We haven't heard from Buffy since she went off with Spike last night. They could have drained her, chopped her up into little pieces, and mailed them so we each get one after they've gone." 

"Eew, Xander, graphic much?" Cordelia said, scowling at him. 

"Xander has a point," Oz said. "We only have their say so that Buffy is ok." 

"Do you think we should go over to the mansion?" the teenaged Willow asked. 

"I guess it is better to err on the side of-of caution," Giles replied. 

"Not that I want to still be with you guys, but I'd rather put up with the loser-squad than Angelus," Cordelia stated, joining the group as they stood. "We'll take my car." 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Hi," Willow greeted quietly to her two friends, as she teleported to Buffy's side using the small charm. The couple was laying together on a couch in the teacher's lounge. "Mind if a sleepy witch joins you?" 

"Not at all, luv," Spike said, turning on his side as the Slayer did the same. He pulled Buffy as close to him as he could on the couch, leaving room in front of her for Willow. The redhead laid down, and the vampire put his arm over both girls' waists, his fingers curling around Willow's shirt. 

Buffy had done the same with her arm, wrapping it around Willow above Spike's arm. "What's wrong, Wills?" she asked when the witch sighed sadly. 

"You mean, other than the fact I've condemned a vampire to an unnatural life of guilt?" she said. "And that I miss my mate?" 

"But didn't you change the spells to make this Angel...well, not so guilty?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah, but he'll still have to feed from animals or blood bags," Willow replied. "And his demon will be fighting him the entire time." 

The three were silent for several moments, each having different reactions to what the redhead implied. To Buffy, she was still a Slayer, and that meant one less vampire the other Buffy would have to worry about. To Spike, it was a nightmare come true for a vampire, and while he was glad it wasn't him, he felt bad for this world's Angel. And to Willow, it went against everything she'd learned from living with vampires for six years, and traveling the mindscapes. 

"I guess I'll just have to console myself with the fact that this world's Buffy and Angel have become true mates, and I added a longevity spell for Buffy," Willow said. 

"A longevity spell?" Spike asked. 

"I tied her life to his," Willow explained around a yawn. "She can't die from natural causes and will live as long as he does. Well, if she doesn't get killed doing Slayer stuff." She yawned again and closed her eyes. "It's the same spell linking you two,"she added, then allowed herself to give in to the pull of sleep. 

Buffy turned her head at the same time Spike went up on his elbow to look down at her. Their faces reflected shock the redhead's offhand comment created; neither had known about the spell. The blond vampire leaned down and kissed Buffy softly, then laid back down. 

"Oh Willow," Buffy said quietly to the sleeping girl, turning to place a kiss on the back of the witch's neck. "Both of us love you so very much. We'll get you home to Angel. I promise." 

 

  


*****

 

 

Buffy stretched and looked down at the vampire at the foot of the bed. A half-naughty, half- happy smile crossed her face, all because of the knowledge that had passed to her with the witch's spell. With her foot, she nudged him and he raised his head, blinking sleepily at her. 

"Yes, Lady Slayer?" he asked, his voice low and sleep-filled. The night before and most of the day for him had been spent in chains, being shown his proper place in the scheme of things. Late that afternoon, his soul returned to him, and he and Buffy had a long conversation -- before she re-chained him and showed him she was still boss. He was as close to heaven as he could ever be. 

"Get up here," she ordered. 

Angel crawled up to her side, his head bowed, the leather collar around his neck cutting into his skin. The collar had been the final act of dominance, put on when he had still been without his soul, kneeling submissively on the floor. He'd never thought that aspect of his vampiric life would be fulfilled, never thought that he'd attain a true mate; not after his soul had been returned to him. Now he had both a permanent soul and a mate, and he couldn't be happier. "Yes, Lady Slayer?" 

Buffy grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, so he was half on top of her. "Kiss me, you big bad vampire," she said, her eyes dancing with joy. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"I don't see them," Xander said, as he peered through a broken window. 

"Maybe they're in the bedroom?" Willow suggested. Xander looked at her in horror. "I mean, if Angel has a permanent soul, they'd probably...well, you know." 

"Not liking the thought, Will," Xander said. 

"Come along, then," Giles instructed. "And be careful." 

The five slowly crept into the mansion, weapons drawn. They stopped as one when a low, rumbling noise reached their ears. "It's coming from there," Oz gestured to the bedroom door. 

"Did Angel get a tiger?" Cordelia asked, trying to place the sound. 

"It does rather sound like a-a large carnivora felidae," Giles said. They all looked at him. "Er, cat." 

Shaking his head, Xander ventured carefully towards the bedroom. With a final glance back at his friends, he stuck his head around the corner of the doorway. A bright red blush crawled up his neck and over his face, and he quickly turned and walked rapidly away from the bedroom. "Um, nothing to worry about. She's fine. They're both fine...in...there...," he trailed off and gave Willow an embarrassed grin, then finished the adjusted  _Star Wars_  quote. "How are you?" 

"Oh!" Willow said, turning bright red, too. "I guess we can...go away." 

"Per-perhaps that would be wise," Giles agreed, after looking around the doorway for himself. His face matched that of the two teens, and by silent agreement, the group quickly left the unaware occupants of the mansion. 

 

 

## 

**Part Thirteen**

 

 

 

"Lightning." 

"And that's suppose to make sense how?" the older Slayer said, giving Giles a quizzical look. She, Willow and Spike were back in the library once again, conversing with the former Watcher. 

"Oh, yes, er," Giles stammered. "I believe that you three came here because of the lightning that- that struck between you." 

"Which would explain why Angelus isn't with us," Spike surmised. "Or any of the others." 

"So how do we get back?" Willow asked. "Get almost hit by lightning again?" 

"Y-yes," Giles replied. "I believe if the conditions were recreated, you might return to-to your own world." 

"Wills," Buffy said, turning to her best friend. "Do you think you could do it?" 

"It's worth a shot," Willow replied with a shrug. "If it doesn't work, we haven't lost anything." 

"Hey guys, what's up?" The four turned to see Buffy and Angel enter the library, a large smile on the younger Slayer's face. "Anything I need to worry about?" 

"Just trying to get us home," Willow replied. "I take it you two are fine." 

"Understatement," Buffy replied, looking up at Angel. 

Angel smiled sweetly at her, then met Willow's eyes. "Thank you," he said. 

Willow nodded, brushing the thanks off. "So, ready to try this?" 

"Sure," the older Buffy replied, standing and taking the redhead's hand. They headed out the door together, Giles and the other Buffy following behind them. 

Spike walked up beside Angel and clapped him on the shoulder, as they trailed behind the other four. "Nice collar, mate," he said, with a grin. 

"Look who's talking," Angel replied, with a matching smile. 

"We're both a couple of whipped nancyboys," Spike commented, watching his mate's behind as she walked. "I wouldn't want it any other bloody way." 

"Me either, Spike," Angel said, as his Buffy turned back to smile at him. "Me either." 

Outside of the school, the seven stopped on the lawn and looked up at the cloudy, night sky. "I guess this'll do," Willow said. 

"Let's do it," her best friend added, holding out her hand for Spike. 

Spike turned and gave Angel a quick hug. "If you get a chance, find the other me and put things right," he told the dark-haired vampire. "I think he'd want that, if you could get him to admit it." 

"Spike, get your ass over here," Buffy demanded. 

"Gotta go," Spike said with a wink. He turned and joined his mate, taking her hand. 

"Um, I guess this is bye," the teenaged Buffy said. "It's been...interesting." 

"Take care of each other," Willow said to Angel and Buffy. 

"We will," Angel replied. 

"I'd stand back," Willow told Giles. "If this works, we don't want you guys to come with us." 

"Right," Giles said, backing away with the other couple. "Good luck." 

"Merry Part," Willow responded. She turned to her two friends. "Ready?" 

"Willing and able," Buffy answered. 

Willow nodded and raised her arms to the sky. 

"I call on the forces of nature   
to do my bidding!

Come lightning!  
Strike the ground at my command.

By the powers inherited by me,  
from the Clan Standisha,  
I command you to come!"

Above them, the clouds whirled and grew thick and dark. Blue flashes of light flickered between them, lighting up the sky. Suddenly, Willow's hands dropped directly in front of her, and she pointed to the ground between Spike, Buffy and herself. A crack filled the air and a bolt of lightning sped down from the sky, splitting the ground right where the witch had directed. 

The three flew backwards with the shockwave, landing heavily on the ground. Electricity crackled in the air around them, making the hair rise on their unconscious bodies. The area around them was silent. 

Spike was the first to come about, groaning at the pain in his skull. He shook his head and tried to focus on the individual that was standing over him. "Did it not work?" 

"Spike, where the fuck have you been?!" Angelus yelled, grabbing the blond by the lapels and hoisting him off the ground. "Have you seen Red? She's been missing since Friday!" 

"Oh goddess, I don't think I want to do that again," Willow moaned from halfway behind a bush outside of the school. Angelus dropped Spike and ran towards her voice. 

"I guess it worked," Spike said, crawling over to a cursing Buffy's side. 

"God, Red, where did you go?!" Angelus growled as he pulled the redhead into his arms. "I've been looking everywhere for you." 

"Angelus?" Willow gasped. She leaned back in order to look him in the eyes. They were filled with anger and worry, but no guilt. "Oh Angelus, I've missed you so much," she sobbed, then grabbed him into a tight hug. 

Angelus was confused, but he pushed aside his questions in order to just hold his mate. "Hey now, no tears. You know I hate it when you cry." 

"Take me home, Angelus," Willow sniffed, her fingers curling around the material over his shoulders. "Take me home and make love to me." 

"I think I can do that," Angelus said, rising to his feet with Willow in his arms. He passed by Buffy and Spike, who had risen to their feet. "I want answers. Tomorrow." 

"Late tomorrow," Buffy answered, watching as the couple disappeared into the darkness. She sighed and turned to Spike. "Let's go home." 

"I was thinking the exact same thing, pet," Spike replied, taking her hand. 

"What did you call me?" the Slayer asked, arching her brow. 

"Um...ducks?" he answered with a grin. Then he took off running. 

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" Buffy yelled, as she took off after him. "You are going to be so in trouble! The other me still has my cream, but I have something much worse than that!" 

In a different reality, a teenaged Buffy shoved her hands into the pockets of the burgundy coat she was wearing. Frowning, she pulled out a small container and held it up. Instantly, because of the spell, she knew what was in it. With a wicked smile, she shoved it back into her pocket and took Angel's hand. "Come on, lover. There's something I want to show you back at the mansion." 

 

 

##  **End**

##  ****


End file.
